The New Transformers In Town
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Armada. What happens when Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred get turned into transformers. What happpens when Starscream takes a notice at ALexis new look. on hold.
1. Chapter 1

The new transformers in town

_____________________________________________________________

Today started out like any other day. The kids had just arrived at the base ready to spent the whole weak there for spring break. They had packed the essentials food, water, clothes, games and such for the weak. They entered the base to be greeted by the Atobots. Hotshot was the first to great them.

"Hey guys what's up ready for the weak."

Rad said "You bet. We got every thing we need to spent the weak here."

Carlos then said " Hey Hotshot check this out. My uncle said I that I could finely have my own to have my own pocket knife check it out."

Carlos dug into his pocket and held out a red pocket knife with a knife, screwdriver, locket pick ect.

Rad then said "That's pretty cool Carlos." " Ya I Know" He responded.

"Hey Rad what's that sticking out of your bag" Hotshot asked

"Oh it's a stick I found on our way hear it kind of looked like a sword thought I show it to every one."

They then went into the control room to greet the others.

Optimas greeted them

"It's good to see you kids" With a smile behind his face plate.

"Thanks for letting us stay for the weak guys" Alexis said with a smile.

"No problem it's always great to see you kids" said Smokescreen.

" I wonder If any minicon alerts will com up this weak" said Carlos.

" I just hope the Decepticons wont try to get in again like last time" said Fred

"What's the mattered you scared" added Billy.

"Not with this new shield I won't" said Fred wile polling out a Viking shield.

"Fred that's plastic it wont do you any good."

"Will they don't know that" Fred responded.

Everybody just laughed until Rad noticed that their was an Atobote missing.

"Hey Optimas where's Redalert."

"He's working on some new project to help with our transformation abilities." He responded.

"Hey let's go check it out it might be something cool." said Carlos.

_____________________________________________________________

Redalert's entire focus was on a tube until a green little light appeared on it. He looked at it and it moved. He tried to touch it until it moved again "what" he said then It moved again. He tried to catch it but it kept moving even onto his body. When he heard some snickering he turned toward the door to see Billy and Fred laughing.

"What was that" demanded Redalert in an upset voice.

"Relax Redalert it's just my new lazar pen" said Billy

"That wasn't very amusing"

"It was for us"

"Maybe you'll find this amusing!" Shouted Alexis as she pointed a tazar at them. The two boys were terrified.

"Wow how you get that" ask Billy

"My parent's thought I needed to take care of my self more so they got me this ever sine that jail break last weak."

"Just be careful were you aim that thing o.k." said Billy

"As long as you behave" responded Alexis with an annoyed look on her face.

"Calm down guys were going to be with each other a whole weak so we better get along o.k."

"O.K." said Alexis "So Redalert we heard you where working on a new project."

"That is correct Alexis. I am trying to find a way to enhance our transforming capabilities so we may be able to have more than one alt mode."

All of a sodden some lights where shining from the tube Redalert was working on. He tried to shield the kids but it was to late it had exploded.

The kids yelled in pain and as their bodies grew and their skin became metal suddenly every thing became dark.

_____________________________________________________________

Rad opened his eyes up slowly to see Optamis and Redalert but the strange thing was that they looked to be normal sized.

He spoke " Optamis, Redalert, what happened and why do you guys look smaller." His voice sounded more mechanical.

Optamis then said "Rad there was an accident in the lab involving the new project to develop our transformations. You and the other were exposed to the rays and the machine changed all of you"

"All of us. Wait what about the others are the-"

"Their all fine Rad but you my want to look at yourself in the mirror first" Redalert interrupted."

"What do you mean." Rad felt different, heavier more metallic. He sat up and looked down his hands. The where huge and black. The he looked up at the mirror and screamed waking the others. He turned around to look at theme they were all transformers. He woke the others and they to started to scream as they looked at each other and at themselves. The other transformers came and Smokescreen said

" Hey what's with all the yelling?"

"What happened to us!?" yelled Alexis

"Why is every thing small now!? This better not be some joke ermano!" yelled Carlos

"AHHHem! Billy I'm hungry." said Fred

"Fred cant you see this is not the time to think about your stomach! Look

at us were giants!" Scowled Billy.

"Kids just calm down and we'll explain everything" said Optimas.

They calmed down and listened to them as they explained their transformation.

Redalert spoke "You see the machine was suppose to give us the abilities to have more than one alt mode by modifying our structure. Unfortunately

it overloaded and the rays hit your bodies before I could shield you. The result is that it changed your bodies to become transformers."

"So we're like you now?" Alexis replied.

" Yes in deed" He responded.

The kids looked at themselves.

Rad had blue armor and helmet with white flames and the rest of him was black with a black tale on his shoulders. He had ears like Optimas but looked like flames on his helmet. He was a little bit buff. He had wheels on his wrists and ankles. And had blue optics.

Alexis had red armor and small red helmet with some white lightning design on her armor. The rest of her was white. She was slim with small buff chest. She had wheels on her wrists and ankles. And had dark green optics.

Carlos had orange armor with yellow stripes and Ears like Blurr's. He to was a bit buff. The rest of him was a tan brown. He had dark brown optics. An wheels on his wrists and ankles.

Billy was tall and slim. He had light blue green like armor and helmet with three yellow stripes and black motorcycle handles to his chest sides. The rest of him was the same blue green color. Had wheels on his feet. And he had brown optics.

Fred was rely buff. He had tan armor and helmet the rest of him was blue.

He had wheels on his wrists and ankles. And had black optics.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Rad

"Amigo I'm telling you what we should do now. We should pick our own alt modes."

"Ya said!" Exclaimed Billy and Fred.

"Wait a minute guys how are we going to get back to normal" said Alexis.

"I'll try to come up with a solution but for now you kids should learn how to handle your new bodies."

"Right let's get to work guy!" Rad exclaimed.

____________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

_**The whole team was out in the desert. They wanted to see what the kids could do in their new forms.**_

"_**O.K. guys show us what you got!" Shouted Hotshot**_

_**Some D-con Targets appeared and started shooting lasers at them.**_

"_**Ah man Billy hold me!" cowered Fred**_

"_**Get of Fred you're a transformer now!" replied Billy **_

"_**Oh ya. Chaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" Fred said as he and Billy ran at the targets. But more lasers appeared and sent them running and screaming behind some rocks.**_

"_**Ah boys. You don't just go and attack you need a strategy." Yelled Alexis**_

"_**Oh ya." Fred and Billy said in unison.**_

_**Rad then noticed that their was some sort of button on the chest plaits of the targets and yelled **_

"_**Hey guys I think we're suppose to aim for the buttons on their chests!"**_

_**They noticed this and smiled. Carlos grabbed a rock and charged at the targets. When he was close he threw it at the targets and it fell. The others got the idea and stated to do the same thing. But the lasers increased and it became more difficult to attack and dodge. They thought it was to much for the kids so they tried to turn of the simulation but something was wrong it didn't respond and it became more and more dangerous. **_

"_**Optamis what's going on!" Yelled Rad**_

"_**The simulation is stuck I can't stop it" yelled Optimas "Everyone get in their and help the kids!" He ordered and every Atobot rushed on to the simulated battlefield. Some lasers where pointed at Fred and fired but as Fred cowered and held his arms to his face to shield himself but a shield like the one he brut appeared and made a force field to protect himself.**_

"_**What just happened?" He said. But then a D-con target appeared ready to shoot but Billy stood in-between the target and his best friend and shot a laser. **_

"_**WO!" Billy remarked.**_

_**Carlos was then tackled to the ground by a target but a knife came out of his wrist and he cut the head of and said**_

"_**Wo ermano what just happened!"**_

_**Some of the D-cons where overpowering the Atobots. Alexis saw this and then she screamed as the targets where about to slice the Atobots in half **_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" suddenly she threw out large amounts of electricity at the targets and they all fell to the ground but right behind her was one more target getting ready to shoot her. But Rad saw this and yelled out**_

"_**AALLEEXXIISS!" she turned to face the target getting ready to blast her but Rad ran to stop the shooting and all of a sudden a blazing blue sword appeared from under the his arm and blocked the blast and sliced the target in half. All stared at him in aw but not as attentive as Alexis as she stared at him lovingly and shockingly with the temperature of her face high showing a sort of redness. Rad put away his sword and looked at the others with jaws hanging all except Scavenger with a serious thinking face on. Rad turned to Alexis and said**_

"_**Are you o.k." **_

"_**Yes I I'm fine thanks"**_

"_**No problem."**_

_**___________________________________________________________**_

_**They where all in the base discussing the events of that accord in the desert.**_

"_**It seams that the children have gotten their abilities from the objects they where holding when the explosion happened" concluded Redalrt.**_

"_**Ya but how did we activate them?" Asked Rad**_

"_**It seams that your abilities accord when you mostly needed them" replied Scavenger as he stood from leaning against the side of the door and walking up to Rad and then facing Optamis and said " I would like to train them and see their real potential." "Agreed they still need to know the basics. But for today I think they've had more than enough for one day. So their training will begin tomorrow" he responded. "Ya!" the kids said and all headed for the wreck room.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**The kids where fascinated with their new bodies and how everything looked normal to them.**_

"_**Wo amigos I finally fit on the couch" Carlos said wile stretching out on the couch.**_

"_**Ya it is kind of cool." Rad responded**_

"_**I can finally use the Atobot computer" added Alexis**_

"_**Hay Carlos move over I wana sit to" whined Billy**_

"_**Hey guys I'm hungry" said Fred**_

"_**Your always hungry Fred" said Billy.**_

"_**I hate to argue Billy but I am one hungry chico" replied Carlos**_

"_**Ya I know what you mean" said Alexis **_

"_**I guess we could all use a bite" replied Rad.**_

"_**Don't worry kids we got just what you need" said Smokescreen **_

"_**Really what?" Fred asked**_

"_**A big old glass of enorgeon. Yeha!" yelled Jetfire**_

"_**Energeon?" asked Alexis **_

"_**What's That?" asked Rad confused **_

"_**I hope it taste like ice-cream" pointed out Fred**_

_**Suddenly Hotshot and Sideswipe brought in barrels of the pink liquid stuff. They all sat down to try out the stuff. "Drink up'' said Hotshot as the kids stared at the pink like liquid. Rad sniffed it and it smelled kind of oily "are you sure this is edible" he asked. "Trust us. I mean how will you know if you like until you tried it. The first one to actually devour the liquid was non other than Fred.**_

"_**Fred grouse how can you eat that stuff?" Asked Billy**_

"_**How dose it taste like amigo?" Said Carlos. Fred stopped his gulping and burped " Like sweat and sour sauce in a Chinese restaurant." So the others followed and started to take small sips of the stuff.**_

"_**Not bad" said Alexis **_

"_**Kind of sweet" said Rad**_

"_**Rely it reminds me more of home made salsas" replied Carlos.**_

_**After their meal they where shown to their rooms. They had a hard time adjusting to the berths as bed but in time their optics closed tight for a long recharge for tomorrow the real work began.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The kids woke up had their energeon and headed of to the training room. Scavenger was leaning against the door waiting and said

"About time. Now get in their." He huffed and entered with the kids fallowing.

"Now I'm going to start of with the basic hand to hand combat o.k.

Now get in line soldiers!" he declared

They shakily and confusingly got in a strait line agents the wall. Scavenger walked down the line examining them closely. First he came to a slouching Fed and barked

"Straiten that poster!" Fred did so hesitantly and scared. He came to snickering Billy and bellowed

"It is not amusing to see your fellow bot be lectured!" Billy straiten up with a nerves look on his face. Carlos then said

"Oh busted amigos."

"And you keep your mouth closed!" yelled an angry Scavenger.

"Ah yes sir!" said a freaked and standing as strait as possible.

Scavenger then walked to Alexis. She was strait, calm, cool, and quit with a determent look on her face. He nodded pleased with her professional look and came to Rad. He was nerves but kept cool while trying to hide it. Scavenger looked at him strait in the eyes and said

"Don't be nervous it's just the first day." He assured and Rad calmed down.

__________________________________________________________

Scavenger set himself in the middle of the room and said

"O.K. now like I said we'll be starting with basic hand to hand combat.

Now who wants to go first."

"What. Wait were facing up against you. But you'll total us." said a freaked out Carlos

"Not if you pay attention. And thank you for volunteering Carlos."

"What me? No way amigo."

"I said move it soldier."

So a reluctant Carlos came up to Scavenger. They put themselves in ready positions and in a flash Scavenger had flipped Carlos in the air and said

"You need to be focus now try again!"

So he picked himself up and charged at him only for Scavenger to dodge it with one move and grab him by the arm and throw him towards the others and land face down on the ground. Then Scavenger announced

"Next!"

Billy ran at him but Scavenger delivered a punch to his stomach and threw him down and yelled

"Next!!"

Then Fred stood in front of him. Fred was shivering and whining with a scared look on his face. Scavenger signaled him to attacked but shook his head and ran but Scavenger grabbed him and pinned him to the ground and Fred started

"Pleas don't hurt me I want my MOMY!"

Scavenger shook his head in a disappointed manner and shouted

"Next!!!"

Alexis readied herself in a sort of crouched position with her hands clenched into fists. He signaled her to start and she ran at him to deliver a punch but missed. As Scavenger tried to grab her arm she pushed away and tried to deliver a kick jump but missed again only for Scavenger to grab and pin her. He got off of her and said

"You need to work on your aim." and helped her up

"Thanks" she said

"No problem, a solder must also know how to treat a femee."

Alexis blushed at this as Carlos, Fred, and Billy snickered and Scavenger yelled

"Do you think it's funny soldiers!"

"Ah No sir!"

"Good because later on I'll be teaching you mechs about how to treat a femme got it!"

"Got it!" They all said in unison. Alexis smiled and giggled at this.

And Scavenger yelled "Next!!!!"

Next up Rad Got himself in a crouched ready position with his arms and knuckles up to his face. He was nerves but tried his best to hide it. Scavenger signaled him and he ran up to him to deliver a punch that was blocked by Scavengers arm as they jumped back and Rad tried to trip him but Scavenger jumped and threw a kick to Rad's chest and fell on to the floor. Scavenger held a hand out and he took it to be dragged up to his feet again. Scavenger nodded his head and turned to everyone and said

"O.K. now I want soldiers to practice some combat moves."

So he gave them a series of kicks and punches to practice. As they where doing them Carlos herd a small snore and turned to Scavenger. He shook his head and said

"Ah great now he's sleeping"

"Keep it sown Carlos he might hear you. You know even though he's asleep he can tell how your doing." explained Rad

"Ya but it's hard to concentrate with all that snoring. I mean come on we've bean at this for half an hour."

"I know it's hard Carlos but he dose know what he's doing" said Rad

"That what you think my back still hurts after he flipped me" said Billy

"Ah guys I'm hungry again" Fred wined

"What the four barrels of energeon weren't enough for you" Alexis added.

"Hey I just got pinned scared and humiliated and that rely works up my appetite" explained Fred

"Boy's" said Alexis with an annoyed tone.

"O.K. guys we've all had a hard day let's all just get back to work and-" Rad was interrupted by an upcoming Hotshot

"He's still making you guys work. Boy that Scavenger doesn't take it easy on any body dose he."

"Ya it's kind of getting to all of us" Rad said

"Na don't worry my first day was hard to but you'll get use to it. Plus we got'a have you guys reedy in case a minicon alert happens or if the Decepticons attack the base." As if on queue the mini con alarm went of. Scavenger got up slowly and said

"You kids still have a way to go and you have to put more force on your attack and Rad" Rad turned to him " You got to kick your leg up higher."

And with that they all ran to the control room.

_______________________________________________________

Optimas spoke and said " A minicon has bean detected in New Mexico. It seams to be in a desert part."

"Alright amigos our first minicon mission as transformers lets kick some Deceptican metal!" Yelled Carlos excitedly.

"Not this time Carlos" said Optimas

"Optimas why not?" asked a sad and confused faced Rad

"You kids just got your abilities and started training it's too dangerous" he replied.

"Ah man" said Billy

"Ya no fair" said Carlos

"Ya" said Fred.

"Maybe next time" he tried to assure them.

"He's right you know" everybody turned to look at Scavenger "You kids still have a long way to go. But you've shown some potential maybe in time you'll be able to join us but for now you should stay hear."

_________________________________________________________

The Atobots warped to the their designated place and Optimas ordered

"Alright men lets spread out and search for that minicon"

But before they could a blast was shot at them. They looked to see the owner of the shot and it was non other than the Deceptican mainly Cyclones in his annoying hyena of a laugh and said

" Oh goody looky boss it's a bunch of Atobots searching for a minicon."

"Ah yes I believe your right Cyclones. Optimas why don't you save us the trouble and surrender" Megatron said with a smirk.

"Not even in your dreams Megatron!" Yelled Optimas

"All right then. Decepticons attack!"

And soon a battle erupted.

_____________________________________________________________

Back at the base

"Ah I can't take this! It was bad enough we couldn't do anything as kids now we cant do anything as transformers! This reeks compadre!" Said a frustrated Carlos.

"I know I feel so useless" said Alexis

"Ya we should be out there kicking some major Decepticon skid plate!" Yelled Billy

"Ya it's our fight to! Sort of." Agreed Fred

"I know it's hard guys but their right were still not ready." Informed Rad

Redalert took this all in and thought

"When they where human these conversations looked cute but now they look dead serious. I guess we underestimated them."

________________________________________________________

On the battle field

Hotshot and Sideswipe where ducking it out with demolisher he yelled

"Ay you Atobots stay still"

"Not a chance" said Hotshot

"Ya we had to be crazy to stand still" remarked Sideswipe

"Oh ya AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" said an annoying Cyclones. He shot at them until he hit Hotshot right in the arm

"AAAAAAAAhhh." he yelled

"Hotshot!" Yelled Sideswipe as Demolisher pind him to the ground and bashed his chest and he yelled

"AAAAAAHhhhhhhh!"

"Guys!" Yelled Smokescreen as he pushed Demolisher off of him and rammed him to the ground.

Meanwhile Blurr and Scavenger where getting thrashed by Wheeljack and his holograms and Thrusts invisibility. Meanwhile Optimas/Jetfire combo was trying to avoid Megatron and the Receum blaster.

Starscreem watched from the hills seeing he was of no use.

_________________________________________________________

Back at the base

"Oh no Hotshot, Sideswipe!" Yelled Alexis in horror

"Ah man their getting thrashed!" Yelled Carlos

"No kidding" Said Billy

"Redalert they need us! We have to go! Hotshot and Sideswipe are gona need you!" Yelled Rad pleadingly

Redalert looked at the seriousness of the situation. But he also looked at the kids serious faces filled for concern for their friend and the burning of their optics for justice. So with a heavy spark he said

"All rite lets go then." And they all headed for the warp gate.

_____________________________________________________________

As Megatron held the Recuem blaster at Prime he said

"Well Prime our feud was fun wile it lasted but it seams that now it has come to an end" he steadied the canon at prime ready to shoot until

"Hold it right their Megatron!" said a voice they both turned their head to a cliff with 5 shadowy figures in the sun.

"Who are you show yourselves!" Demanded Megatron angrily by the intrusion. And out stepped a blue, white, and black transformer with others stepping out with different colors transformers all with angry looks on their faces glaring daggers as all the transformers stared at them until the blue transformer said

"We're The New Transformers In Town Megatron and we suggest you give up now of deal with us!" He yelled in an assertive leader like voice which showed that he was the leader of the small group. Optimas recognized that voice and said

"Rad, kids" he couldn't believe it the same children that were so dependent on them for protection where now hear transformers ready to do whatever it took to help their friend. Even when they were human the where like this but now that their transformers it just astonished him.

"What?" said Megatron

"I thought I told you all to stay at the base kids" said Optimas

"Sorry Optimas but you needed help and we're it" said Rad

"It's too dangerous go back to the base" he ordered

"Sorry Optimas but you guys need us!"

"Alexis" said Starscreem he recognized that voice anywhere but how could this be she was now a transformer a beautiful red femee transformer. And if she was a transformer than that meant all the children where transformers. They had to get out of hear who knows what Megatron will do to them.

"Go now" pleaded Optimas

"No way amigo we're hear to fight!" yelled Carlos

"Were doing this for you guys!" yelled Billy

"And freedom!" added Fred

"Those voices" Megatron knew those voices it was those earth kids that kept getting in their way. But how. How did this happen.

"Optimas are these transformers those earth children that you keep as pets."

"Hey were not their pets we're they're friends get that through your processor!" yelled Alexis

"Well then any friends of the Atobots must be destroyed. Decepticons dispose of these children!" Megatron ordered.

"O.K. guys lets do this!" Yelled Rad and they all jumped to start their attack.

Rad charged at Demolisher with his sword out with Carlos right behind him. Rad sliced of Demolishers fingers and canons while Carlos used his pocket knife wrist to wound him in the leg and then brought out a screw driver from his wrists to unscrew some of his screws and then pind him with a kick.

"Ehrmano we did it we did it we beat Demolisher!" Cheered Carlos

"Ya I guess we did" said a shocked but calm Rad.

Meanwhile Billy and Fred where dealing with Cyclones Firing at them. Fred screamed brought out his shield that created a force field around him and Billy. Then Billy aimed his wrist at Cyclones and started firing. All of a sudden Cyclones threw a bomb at them and the shield faded.

"Ah man what now Billy!" Yelled Fred

"How should I know!" he replied

"AHAHAH! This is going to be easier than I thought." yelled Cyclones and stated throwing lasers at their feat. One stung Billy in the leg so bad that his eyes got small he exposed his teeth with a freakishly angry face. Then for some reason his bike handles straitened out in front of him and bended up and exposed to yellow buttons at the tips. Next thin you new he grabbed the handle and pressed the buttons and out came a series of large green lasers all hitting Cyclones making him crash.

"Wow Billy do you know what you just did. You beat Cyclones! Hallo Billy.!"

"I can't believe It I got him YEHA!!!'' He yelled in excitement.

Meanwhile Alexis went over to a beat up Blurr and a wiped out Scavenger with Redalert right on her heels.

"Guys are you O.K.?" she asked very worried. Redalert went to work on Blurr immediately. Scavenger said

"We're fine but you better get out of hear"

"No way I'm hear to help." She said back

"Alexis you don't understand femmes are rare on the

battle field on our planet because Decepticons are known for captering femmes and using them for their pleasure."

"Indeed they are my dear." They all turned to sea that the owner of the voice was Thrust and next to him was Wheeljack.

"Hey you look good as a transformer kid. Why don't you com over on our side and we'll show you a real good time" said Wheeljack.

"EEWW! Grouse no thanks!" said Alexis. But Wheeljack just came closer. Scavenger tried to block her but Thrust ran into him making the path clear again for Wheeljack. Redalert tackled him but was pined down as Wheeljack pulled out his arm laser gun Alexis screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" And suddenly huge bolts of electricity started coming out of Alexis and shocked both Decepticons unconscious. She got on her knees from weakness and exhaustion. Megetron saw this and started walking up to her. Rad saw this and headed over there. When Megatron got to her he said

Starscreem stared in horror and in anger at this. His fist clenched to his sides.

"My aren't you a powerful thing." She looked up in hoarer but was to week to do anything all of a sudden someone yelled

"GET AWAY FROM HEER!!!!" They turned to see Rad with his sword out with and angry face and daggered eyes. He jumped and cut both of Megatrons horns and kick him down while landing in front of Alexis whit a face saying "you touch her and you die." He saw this and he yelled

"Retreat!" And all the D-cons Tran warped out of their.

________________________________________________________

Back at the base all where celebrating for not only a successful mission but for the kids first mission as transformers. Redalert was able to get everybody fixed up for the party.

Optimas got everybody's and started to talk

"You kids have come along way since we first met. You've become stronger and wiser. But your transformation has shown us that your more than capable of taking care of your self's but you still need training and some form of protection. So without further interruption I give you kids your very own Atobot insignias." Everybody cheered and the kids were presented with their insignias. And when that was done a cheerful voice said

"Alright lets get this party started and crank up the toons YEHA!" It was Jetfire over a huge transformer sized DJ table and everybody started to dance as Sideswipe put up the large light he installed.

"AH kids" said Optimas as he Scavenger and Redalert shook their head and chuckled.

_____________________________________________________

Alexis came up to Rad and said

"Hey Rad"

"Ya" he responded

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me from Megatron and all"

"Oh no problem rely I-"

"No rely thanks. You where rely brave."

"Well I-"

"OOOH!" said Carlos Billy and Fred

"Wait a go ehrmano ya!" said Carlos

"Ya you two make a lovely pair you no!" said Billy

"Like ice-cream and brownies!" added Fred

"GUYS!"

The three boys laughed and teased

"Well ya I'll show ya!" and Rad chased after them

"AH to bad Alexis you almost had him." said hotshot with Smokescreen and Sideways beside him.

"Bad Move guys I'm a transformer now so I can beat you up now you now"

"UH OH" They ran of as Alexis gave chase

''Ya I'll Show ya."

"Ah young ones" Optimas said as the others agreed

_____________________________________________________________

A/N authors notes

O.k. This is my first part of this story.

It's not finish yet but pleas review I'm the new writer in town and I rely want to hear from you.

OH! Plus I would like to announce that I will be making another story. My very own

TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED SEARIES SEASON 4

AND YOU FELOW WRITER I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO SEND ME MESSAGES OF WHAT YOU WHANT TO SEE AND I MIGHT YOUS YOUR IDEA.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 2

_____________________________________________________________

On the moon in the Decepticon base.

"How could this. How could those children become transformers and powerful ones at that." Megatron said in anger on his thrown wile his minions stood there.

"I can't believe it either. I cant be leave I let those kids beat me up." Said Demolisher.

"I've never bean so humiliated my whole life. Beaten by two earth boys." Said Cyclones.

"You think that's bad try being beaten by a one earth girl. That's double the humiliation." Said Wheeljack.

Starscream just stood aside leaning on the wall with a small smile on his face and said "I don't fined that to hard to believe." He said smugly.

"And where were you when all of this happened?" Asked Thrust.

"Watching you all lose." He replied

"Tell me Starscream why aren't you so surprised?" Asked Megatron suspiciously.

"When I was with the Autobots I got to know them." He replied quietly.

"Rely than why don't you tell us a little bit about them?"

"Why would you want to know."

"We could use some new recruits. Plus their powerful and I want that

power." He said with a sly grin.

________________________________________________________

Back at the Autobot base everybody was in the control room.

Readalert said "O.K. kids I think it's time for you to get your own alt modes."

The kids cheered in excitement.

They came up to the screen and Red said "O.K. tell me what you want and I'll scan it. But it has to fit with your look O.K."

Pictures of different cars and bikes appeared on the screen.

Rad went first. "I guess I'll take the 2003 Mitsubishi Eclips." He scanned and transformed.

"Sweat ehrmano now my turn." Said Carlos and looked at the screen scanning.

"O.K. I'll take the 1976 Camero!" He repeated the process.

"Nice choice Carlos. Something classic." Cheered Jetfire.

Up next was Alexis "Let's see something sensible." She looked up at the screen while her oval adios which where located on the side of her helmet started twitching.

Hotshot asked "Hey Alexis what's up with you're helmet."

She looked up and said "Oh nothing they just tend to do that when I'm thinking rely hard about something."

She went back to the screen and said "I think the 2005 Chevrolet corvett C6Z51 will suit my." and again she too transformed.

Letting out a long and loud wecil Jetfire then said "Nice one Alexis Ow."

She felt her engine heat up. But Rad let out a huge roar from his engine in anger the others stared back at him. "Wo something wrong Rad?" Asked Jetfire.

"Ya try to be a little bet more sensitive around Alexis O.K. You're older than me and should have better manners."

"Wo touchy."

"Rad don't be like that. It's o.k. Jetfire I'm flattered."

" O.K. enough of this. It's my turn." Said and annoyed Billy

He looked at the screen and said "The 2003 Honda Motorcycle!"

He transformed and said "What do you think."

"Not bad Billy" said Hotshot.

Now it was Fred's turn "Um I don't know."

"Just pick something!" Yelled Billy

"Alright ,alright. Uh a jeep."

He transformed.

"That's it a jeep."

"I was under pressure o.k."

"Ya right."

"Knock it of Billy." Said Carlos.

"If you kids are done I suggest we get back to training."

"Ah man!" Said Billy, Fred, and Carlos while the all transformed back to robot mode.

"He's right you know" said Optimus "Now that the Decepticons now about you. Your going to need all the help you can get."

"So come on now lets get back to training!" Barked Scavenger.

"Hey wait a minute" Said Jetfire "Why dose he get to be the only one training the kids."

"Hey ya" said Hotshot "We could teach the kids a thing of two."

"Will I we are all responsible for them so why not." Said Optimus.

Everyone cheered.

"O.K. kids lets get to work." Jetfire declared.

___________________________________________________________

Back on the moon

The Decepticons where working on something.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled

"Yes"

"Are the mind controlling chips ready?"

"Yes but I don't see why we need them."

"Because if those kids don't accept my offer then I'll just have to force them."

"I don't think this is right sir. They'll just be mindless machines if we do this."

"That's why where building the reprogramming device."

Starscream thought: This isn't right. I care about those kids. I don't want them to live this life. They've shown me kindness and what do I give them in return. A horrible life. But I can't say or do anything without Megatron

off lining me."

"Starscream are you listening to me."

"Hmm." His thoughts where interrupted.

"Starscream do I detect a sort of concern for those kids in you." He said smugly.

"I need a break" with that he left the room in search of Thrust.

When he found him out side on the moons surface he said

"Thrust!" The cone headed transformer looked back at him.

"You said that you help me defeat Megatron. Well why haven't we."

"Patients Starscream. All will be don in time."

"I don't have time! He's going to hurt those kids if I don't -"

"Do I detect compassion Starscream."

He then kicked Thrust and said "So what if I do. It's non of your business."

"Well if you like those kids so much maybe you should let him do it. That way when you take charge you can keep them around as your own personal team. Plus I don't tell me you don't want that femee to join us. She could be your future spark mate." Starscream then hit him again and said

"Don't you dare talk about her ever again." He said in a death tone so fierce that Thrust kept quit. He walked back to the ship thinking about what Thrust had just said. He did like the kids and would like for them to join him.

He also did think that Alexis new form was beautiful but he didn't want her the way Megatron was going to make her.

___________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________

Now the kids were in the target practice room with Hotshot, Sideswipe, and Smokescreen. Hotshot then spoke

"O.K. you have to be able to hit the right spot of an opponent so show me what you got.

Rad threw his sword at the target and cut it in half flying right back at him. "Hu not bad" He said.

"He guys check this out!" said Carlos and shot out a knife out of his wrist and hit the center target. "Hey nice job Carlos. Hey Fred why don't you try a crack at it." Said Smokescreen.

"With what?" he replied.

"How bout your shield." said Sideswipe.

"Wow rely." So he tried and threw his shield like a frizzbe and it cut the target in half and it flew back to him "Wow did you see that!" he said energetically.

"Cool now let me try!" said Alexis and put up both her hands and charged them up. Then she let the blasts out and she hit two targets and shuddered both of them. "Wow that was great Alexis!" Said Rad as the others agreed.

"Man chica you totally destroyed those things." Said Carlos.

"That's nothing watch this!" Said Billy as he activated his handles and started to fire. Lasers flew everywhere and when the died down the target room was a mess. "Ops sorry" said Billy.

"Oh boy this is going to be a long day." said Alexis.

_____________________________________________________________

Outside in the dessert out of the Autobots base was the kids and Jetfire.

He was teaching them how to outdo your opponent in battle.

"O.K. kids when trying to out do your opponent in battle your also trying to out style him." They stared at him confusingly.

"Like lets say your attacker tries to jump and land on you with a kick to your chest. Now how are you going to stop the attack and then use an even better attack against him."

They all thought about this.

"So now I'm going to demonstrate. Any volunteers."

They all looked nerves until

"I'll take him on" said Billy then jumped in the air and was ready to kick when Jetfire grabbed his leg threw him down and jumped in the air and was ready to kick but Billy with a look of fear stricken all over his face but only to have a hovering Jetfire over him.

"Any more questions?" Suddenly a laser was shot at him but flew next to his head and away. They turned to an angry Billy holding his fist out.

"Man Billy calm down it was just a training exercise." Said Carlos

"Well ya how would you feel if you thought a ton of metal was about to land on ya hu." "O.K. o.k. lets settle down now and continue."

So Jetfire jumped in the air and was ready to kick but Carlos jumped and landed on his back and stuck out his knife and pointed it at Jetfires neck.

"Nice job there Carlos." Said Jetfire. "Why thank you amigo I-" but Carlos was flipped on his back. "Never let your opponent distract you kid" Jetfire said as Carlos rubbed his back.

Next up was Fred only when the blow come he put up his shield over his head ( his helmet looks like Sideswipe's only allot more wider) and blocked the impact with the force field which made Jetfire jump of and then Fred threw the shield at him nearly hitting him and then returned.

"Al right Fred great job!" "Oh no your not getting me that easily!" He said and covered himself with his shield and ran back to the others.

"Oh boy."

Next came Rad. As Jetfire came down he threw his sword at him but he dodged it so he rolled out of the way and held his sword out in front of him after catching it in the air and stared at Jetfire then jumped landing on him and holding his sword at his face and said "Well did I pass?" with a smirk as he replied "Ya kid you passed. Know would you get of me?" "Oh sorry." and he got of him.

Then it was Alexis turn. As he came down she charged up her hand and created a force field that shocked JetFire and sent him flying till he landed on the dirt. "Oh no! Sorry Jetfire are you o.k.?!" She asked worriedly. "I'll…live." he said slowly as he got up with his armored smoky gray.

Finally it was Billy's turn again and as Jetfire came down he brought his handles to his sides and pressed the buttons and shot non stop lasers at him.

"Hey, hey what's the matter with you?"

"Just trying to redeem myself." He said in a cocky smirk.

________________________________________________

After that horrible mess. They went to the medical bay. Jetfire limping on Rad and Carlos.

"Are you o.k.? What happened?" asked Red as they came in.

"Lets just say things got a little out of hand." he glared at Billy but Alexis felt a little guilty knowing it was a little bet of her fault after shocking him.

"I see." said Red as he Jetfire sat on the berth. "This will actually be a good time for my training exercise with the kids. They my need to know some transformer first aid. Alexis my you hand me some of those patches?" Red said. She did as told and she and the others watched him fix up Jetfire as he told them some basic first aid and explained what he was doing. He tried to screw on some lose bolts when Carlos said "Maybe I can help." He brought out his screw driver and Redalert assisted him on which ones needed screwing and so on. He also used his knife to smooth out some parts and scrape up some ashes. While Alexis also helped in anything ells he might needed. When they where done Red said "Good work you two you my be capable of being our newest med-bots trainees. They both smile and looked proud at the compliment.

__________________________________________________

They all headed to the training room where Scavenger was waiting.

When they got their and got into their line he spoke. "Today where going to find out what kind of bot you are and your rank!" he said out loud.

"Our rank?" asked Rad

"Yes your rank. Soldier, medic, sniper, tactician, fighter, second in command and even leader." He said this while walking down the line and stopping at Rad when he said leader. He then said "We will even look for your transformer name." "A transformers name?" Asked Alexis. "Yes the name you chose or receive depending will be what you will be called by on and of the battlefield." He said in a stern voice "Your name may change depending on the type of bot, rank your abilities your attitude or even what you accomplish in paddle. Is that understood!"

"Yes sir."

_____________________________________________________________

N/A

O.K. Guy I might use your Ideas for names so if you have one give it to me in your comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everybody who helped with the names

Oh I will also be calling Smokescreen Hoist now because it dose take place in that time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Aotobot came into the training room to see what rank and name the kids would get. The kids where still in line waiting for orders from Scavenger. He then said "Today you will be given some obstacles. Which means will be taking class outside."

So everyone headed outside to the obstacle cores. The kids lined up at the start. Scavenger than spoke again "The objective of this training is for all of you to make it to the other side of the desert. There will be several obstacles in you way. Including us. You must help each other get through and you must work as a team. Remember your actions will determine your rank and maybe your name." The kids prepared themselves and Scavenger yelled out "Go!"

So they transformed and rolled out into the desert. Rad took the lead position while Carlos and Alexis took to his side. Billy and Fred took the rear. Suddenly some rocks moved out of the way and out came some lasers. Fred started to panic and said "What do we guys?!" "Calm down Fred every things gonna be find." Said Alexis. "Got any ideas hermano." Said Carlos. Rad than said "Me? Well… Maybe. Hey I know. Hey Fred could you take the front?" "Me?" Said Fred. "Hey I know what your doing. Fred's shield can protect us from those lasers." Said Carlos. "Hey that's true. Come on Fred move it up front." Said Billy. "I can't I'm scare." "What! We took sown Cyclones and you're afraid of a bunch of lasers." Said Billy. "That's enough Billy. It's o.k. Fred just get up front and activate your shield o.k. where all hear." Said Rad. "Well?" Said Fred. "That's it!" Yelled Billy and got behind Fred and pushed him up. When he did Fred activated his shield and the lasers bounced of. "Hey it worked!" He yelled.

They drove for a while until they got out of the lasers Fred took down his shield. But Blurr was hidden behind some rocks. He aimed his laser at Fred's wheel and fired. Fred's tire popped after being hit by a laser. "AAAAHHHH!" He yelled. Everyone stopped and transformed. "What gives. I thought we where out of the laser zone." Said Billy. "It must be the other's. Scavenger did say they would be part of the obstacles." Said Rad. "We can't drive the rest of the way. Fred's got a punched tire." Said Alexis. "Hey Alexis maybe we can help." Said Carlos. She stared back at him and said "Yeah! Redalert taught us some first aid." And so she and Carlos went up to Fred and helped with his wound while Rad and Billy kept a look out. Carlos then said "Well amigo you're all better." "Thanks." Said Fred. "We won't be able ride the rest of the way since we don't have a spare tire." Said Alexis. "So we'll go on foot. Can you walk Fred?" Asked Rad. "I think so." He tried to get up but fell down "OW! Go on without me!" He said. So Carlos helped Fred up and Rad came over to help him hold him up. "No one is being left behind. Come on. Alexis you lead the way. Billy keep an eye out for the others." So they went on foot.

After a while they saw two figures heading their way. It turned out to be Hotshot and Sideswipe. "Oh no!" Said Alexis. "Fred can you walk yet?" "I think so why?" Suddenly Rad transformed and said "I'll distract them while you guys go on ahead." And he ran off. "Wait Rad!" Shouted Alexis "Ah Boys."

When he got to where Hotshot and Sideswipe where he transformed and held out his sword. They transformed as well and charged at him but he just dodged them. They drew out their lasers and fired but he used his sword to shield himself. But suddenly Sideswipe kicked him and Hotshot put a foot on his chest and he said "Nice try their Rad. AAAAHHH!" A jolt of electricity swept over Hotshot and Sideswipe and they where both knocked out. When Rad looked up he saw Alexis with her hands drawn out and she said "You really didn't think we where gonna leave you out hear did you." "Sorry hermano you're stuck with us." Carlos said. "Like ketchup on a bun." Said Fred. "Is food all you can think about." Said Billy. Rad chuckled at this.

After continuing their walk they ended up in a canyon. Alexis stopped and said "You guys get the feeling we're being watched." They all turned to her and a shot flew past them. Carlos then said "Oh no! I now where that shot came from. It's from Blurr!" They all turned to him and back at the rocks around them. "If this is Blurr then where all dead man." Said Billy. "We have to get out of hear! He's got the upper hand hear!" Said Rad. Suddenly another shot was aimed and let loose. "Take cover!" Rad shouted. They all took cover behind the rocks. Rad and Carlos took cover behind a Boulder. Carlos then said "Hermano get the guys out of hear! I'll take Blurr on." "What! Carlos forget it. I couldn't even take on Hotshot and Sideswipe." "Don't worry about me hermano you just get the others out of hear." "But Carlos-" "No buts! Now get out of hear!" "I'll come back for you." and with that Rad was off. Carlos used his optics to scan the cliff sides and suddenly his optics started acting up. Targets and heat energy signatures started showing up in his optics. He said "Ah this is so cool." Then his optics locked on to a figure that looked like Blurr. "So that's how you do it hu." And he was off.

Blurr was just waiting to see what happened next. He was kind of having a little fun with this. Then he said "I wonder where those kids are now." Every thing was a bit to quit. Realization dawned on him. He new once things where to quit it meant the tables where turn. And suddenly he heard a two knifes coming his way and dodged. They hit the rock. He looked up too see nothing and said "Nice try Carlos but you're going to have to be faster than that!" As if on cue two more knifes came at him and hit his leg "AAAH!" He bent down to grab his wound. "Was that fast enough for you Blurr." He looked up to see Carlos standing on a rock with a smirk on his face and jumped off the rock he was standing on and landed in front of him. "What's the matter Blurr. Didn't expect those flying cuchillos did you?" "Flying what?" "Knifes amigo. Learn your Spanish." "I'll show you." And he stood up and charged at Carlos but he jumped and landed on his back and stuck his knife at his neck and said "Too slow amigo."

Meanwhile Rad had finely gotten the others out of the canyon and he said "Stay hear I'll be back." "Where are you going?'' Said Alexis. "For Carlos. I can't leave him behind we all have to pass." He responded while heading back into the canyon.

When Rad got their, he was shocked to see a pinned Blurr by a standing Carlos over him. "Surprised hermano." "Carlos how?" Rad asked. "I just remembered my training." "Oh. Well we better get going the others are waiting for us." "Don't have to tell me twice." And they where off. Blurr got up to see the two racing of and said "Cuchillo hu."

Alexis, Billy and Fred where waiting for their friends to return when suddenly the heard something. "What was that?" Said Alexis. "Don't worry Alexis we'll protect you." Said Billy "Yeah." Said Fred. "Oh thanks I feel so much better." She replied sarcastically. Suddenly they heard something above them like a jet. When they looked up the noticed it was Jetfire. Then they heard and engine and they turned around to see Hoist behind them. "Oh no! Where doomed!" Yelled Fred. "Stop being overdramatic!" Yelled Alexis. Then Hoist threw some rocks their way and Fred quivered and brought out his shield put when one of the rocks hit the shield it turned it shut it down. And Fred freaked out "Oh no!" Then another rock was aimed at him and he shrieked "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" But Billy just yelled at him and said "Fred stop quivering you're a giant robot now. You can just gab the thing and haul it away." "Oh yeah." And with that he grabbed the rock and hauled it over and it went flying back and it hit Hoist. "I did it!" Yelled Fred. "Alright Fred! Waaaaaaa!" Yelled Billy as a laser was shot at him. He looked back up at Jetfire and said "Hay what was that." "Just trying to redeem myself." Said Jetfire sarcastically. That just made Billy mad and again he brought out his bike handles and shot at Jetfire. Jetfire just said "Hey kid don't blow a gasket!" "Hey get me mad and you get beamed!" He replied and kept firing until he shot him down. By that time Rad and Carlos arrived to witness what happened. Carlos just said "Woo chicos. You really made a mess of the place."

They kept going on until Rad Said "Hey look I think it's the end of the obstacle cores." "Yeah!" They cheered and ran to get their until. Alexis suddenly stopped. They turned to her and Billy said "What now?" "Yeah Alexis where almost their." Said Carlos. "Don't you guys think this is a little too easy?" Said Alexis. "I have to agree guys. Don't we still have some Autobots to face off." Replied Rad. Suddenly they heard engins running. "Uh oh." Said Carlos. Suddenly Scavenger appeared in front of them and he said "Time for your last challenge!" "Ah man where will never get past him!" Said Billy. "Hey hermano what should we do." Asked Carlos. Rad was unsher but then he finely said "Carlos get the others to the end. I'll take on Scavenger." "What! No way hermano he'll total you." Carlos responded. "Carlos just do this for me o.k." Rad said while giving him a look that meant he was serious. Carlos look at his friend and could tell he meant it. So he gave him a nod and said "Com on guys." And they fallowed him. Though Alexis stared back with worry in her optics but Rad only gave her a small smile and a nod. She nodded back and continued.

Rad and Scavenger stared each other down. Both in ready positions. Scavenger gave a smug smile like he knew something he didn't. Rad charged him and brought out his sword. He was about to strike when Scavenger punched him in the stomach and threw him to the ground. But Rad just got right back up knowing that he had to give his friend s time to get to the end. He charged back at him and flew up into the air and was about to kick scavenger but his leg was grabbed and he was thrown to the ground. He was starting to get some real dents. Suddenly Scavanger picked him up. Rad said "What are you doing?!" "It 's part of your challenge!" He said and then threw him down to the ground. Rad was panting heavy now. Alexis saw that Rad was down and Scavanger was Going up to him. He grabbed him bay the throat and said "Come on. You can do better than that." Alexis then said "Oh no Rad!" The others looked back in horror. "We have to do something." Said Billy. "Rad told me to get you guys out of hear." Said Carlos. "Yeah! But we all need to pass remember!" Alexis said. She then ran off to where Rad was. "Alexis wait up!" Said Carlos as he and the others went after her.

"Why did you stay back to face me?" Asked Scavanger. "So my friends could get to safety." Rad responded. "Why? Why would you do that?" "Their my friends and I care about them." "Are you sour there wasn't another reason? Like maybe you felt like you had to be the one to stay back." Rad didn't know what to answer and he didn't have time because they then heard someone say "Electroshock!" And Scavenger was shocked by a massive amount of electricity and let go of Rad. He turned around and saw Alexis surrounded with electricity. Rad than said "What are you doing hear?! Get out of hear!" "Not without you hermano!" He turned to see Carlos with Billy and Fred behind him. Scavenger than turned to them and started to charge towards them but Rad shouted "NO!" And he stood up held up his sword. But this time the sword turned into blue and white flames and Rad swung it around so that it made a wall between Scavenger and his friends. Scavenger turned back to look at Rad and Rad said "I stayed back to make sour my friends would make it out of hear safe. But for some reason I did feel like something ells was telling me to stay hear. I don't know what it was but I know it was the right thing to do." Scavenger smiled back at him and said "Well done all of you! The challenge is over you've all passed!" They all looked confused at this but he just kept on smiling.

_____________________________________________________________

They all returned to the base ready to hear their rank and names. They stood in line as the other looked at them. Scavenger and Optimus came up to them.

The first one they came up to was Fred. Scavenger said "After seeing your ability to shield your friends and finding out about your strength. Your rank at this point is a soldier and maybe even a fighter." Fred smiled at this and said "Wow really?' Optimus then said "Yes Fred. Your ability to shield your friends makes you a voluble soldier in the battle field for protecting others. And your strength can help you become a good fighter." "But" Said Scavenger "You have to much fear in you. You have to let go of those fears or you might put your friends in a dangerous position. You won't always be with them so you'll have to overcome it so when the time comes you'll be their to help them and take care of yourself." "But for now because of your strength we've decided to call you Overhaul and your rank is a soldier." Said Optimus.

They then came to Billy. Scavanger said "You have a temper and you tend to blow a gasket and shoot beams at whoever has hurt you." Billy frowned at this. "But your ability is useful in battle and you might be a good soldier being able to take down aerial assaults, and if you work on your aiming you might make good sniper." Said Optimus. Scavenger than said "But first you have to learn to control your temper and use it for when it really matters. Like protecting your friends. So we've decided to call you GasketBeam and your rank right now will be as a soldier and a sniper in training."

They then went to Carlos. Scavenger then spoke "You've shown that you have great potential to be a sniper. You've also shown a good deal of being good as a medic. But most of all you have great loyalty to your friends and seam to be good at taking charge if need be and even learn from your experiance." Carlos smiled at this. Optimus then said "Because of that I think you might have the potential of being a second in command." "But your still young and a bit hot headed. But since you did beat Blurr up pretty good for a beginner your rank will be a sniper." "You will be under the command of Blurr who has asked for you're name to be Cochillo. But you will be in training for medical abilities and second in command training."

They then went to Alexis. Scavenger spoke first "You have a powerful ability and you tend to use it to help your friends when their in need. But you have to control your emotions or it may make you too weak." "But your concern for your friends also leads you to also break orders just to protect them. You also have a way with medical care that is very useful." "You have the potential of a fighter in you. But you must control your emotions first to become a great fighter." "So because of your ability we have decide to call you Alectra and your rank is a fighter but still in training and also in medical work."

Finally they came to Rad. Scavenger spoke first "You tend to put your friends safety before your own. And you also would go back for a friend. Your emotions tend to control your actions. Which means you must learn to control them. You also seam to know what to do in a certain state. You have the potential to be a fighter if you can control your emotions and with more training. You also have the potential to be a tactician with more training. But most of all you have the makings of a leader." Rad was shocked at this. Then Optimus said "It's true. So for now you are a fighter but you are also a tactician and leader in training. All of these things have given us the idea to name you FlameConvoy."

And with that the other Autobots clapped and cheered for them. But suddenly the minicon alert went of.

_____________________________________________________________

Pleas Review


	6. Chapter 6

The Autobots and the kids now turned transformers transwarped into the savannas of Africa. Optimus then said "Okay men." "Hey!" exclaimed Alectra. "Oh and femme." Optimus corrected himself. Alectra smiled at the correction and he then continued "Since this is the kids first official mission as Autobots, were gonna stick together for a while and then we'll separate, but we'll let the kids stick together, but one of us will stick with the kids at all times. We'll be alternating as we go. Scavenger could you take the first turn." "No problem Optimus." he replied. "Hey Optimus thanks for letting us take our minicons with us." said FlameConvoy. "Yeah we haven't bean able to spent time with them since we've transformed." Alectra added. "I wanted to see if you kids could power link with your minicons." "Wow that be so cool!" exclaimed Cuchillo. "Hey that's not fair. We don't have minicons to power link with." GasketBeam whined. "Yeah." Overhaul agreed. "Don't worry. If this mission is successful then one of you may have the minicon as your partner." Optimus insured them. "Thanks." The two boy's said. So the headed out.

Scavenger and the kids walked across the long grass fields of the savanna. The tall grass covered a rock in front of Alectra view and she tripped and fell "Ow!" was her respond. Scavenger came up to her and said "You okay?" and as he held his hand out to her she said "Yeah. Ow!" she leaned and grabbed her leg. Scavenger noticed this and said "Hear I'll carry you till you're better." "Thanks Scavenger that was rely sweet." she replied. "Like I said. A worrier has to know how to treat a femme." "Yeah but still. You more of a sweet heart than I though, or is that spark." Scavenger was a bit embarrassed by this but was taken out of it when he heard the boys snickering. He then got mad and said "Okay looks like it's time for that lesson on how to treat a femme!" the boy's stared back at him a bit scared. Next thing you knew Cuchillo was carrying Alectra across the savanna. "Thanks for fixing up my leg and for carrying me." "Hey no problem, it's my job." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he felt a little hot, but he knew that she had it in for FlameConvoy and he also liked her. He couldn't take her away from his best friend, his hermano. So he settled down. GasketBeam saw this and got jealous and said "Hey Cuchillo let me help you out their." but he new what his real game was and he wasn't gonna let his best friend down and said "Well….." but "Cuchillo let him take her." he looked at Scavenger and said "But-" "But nothing that's and order." so reluctantly he handed Alectra over to GasketBeam. They walked for a while until GasketBeam said "So Alectra are you feeling better?" "Yes I am. Thank you that was kind of you. You can put me down now." she responded , but as she walked she wobbled a little. "Hey you okay Alectra?" Overhauled asked. "Yeah I'm fine I guess I'm a little week. It's bean a long day." she responded. "What you need is a little energeon." he replied with a smile and took out the pink substance. "Hey where you get that." asked GasketBeam. "I saved some from this morning." he replied. He handed it over to Alectra and she said "Thanks." "No problem." he responded. So she drank the liquid and she said "Wo! I feel much better." "You should. You hadn't had anything to refuel since this morning and you used up a lot during training. Good thinking on bringing that extra case of energeon." Scavenger told them. "Yeah thanks Overhaul. I feel a lot better." Alectra told him. "Ah it was nothing." he said while staring down at his feat. So the continued their walk. They still couldn't find anything when Scavengers communicator went of and said "Yeah. He what? Okay I'll be their." he ended the transmission. "Something the matter Scavenger?" FlameConvoy said. "Yeah, I have to go help Hotshot get and Optimus get Sideswipe out of a cave in so Jetfire is going to take over." he responded. "How long do you think it will take him to get hear?" Cuchillo asked, when suddenly they heard "Not long kid! Yeha!" the looked up to see Jetfire landing, "Good you're hear. Take good care of them." Scavenger told him. "Don't worry! I'll take good care of them, you'll see!" Jetfire exclaimed. Scavenger nodded and transformed and went off. "So what have you guys bean up to?" Jetfire asked. "Nothing much. Scavenger made us carry Alectra to show us on how to treat a femme after we laughed at him for feeling a little embarrassed after he helped Alectra up after she tripped and thanked him." Cuchillo answered. "So Alectra I guess you've bean having it easy. But don't worry it's natural because you're so fragile." Jetfire said. "Hey I can be just as tuff as you guys. I just hurt myself and the others helped me, just like they should of done for any other person , I mean bot, transformer. Oh whatever." she responded. "Sure, whatever. Listen boys from my experience, you got to sweet talk the ladies." Jetfire said. "Wow really?" Overhaul said in aw. "Oh brother." Alectra said. Suddenly they heard a cackle from the sky and turned their heads up[ to see non other than Cyclones saying "Oh goody! I found the newbie's!" he said as he gave another cackle and started firing. "Oh no!" Overhaul said as he put up his shield. Jetfire then said "Let me handle this kids!" and flew up to fight Cyclones. They both fought fiercely but Cyclones lasted Jetfire's side and damaged him. "Oh no! Jetfire!" Alectra screamed. "Stand back I'll take care of this!" GasketBeam said and got himself ready to fire, but Alectra stoped him and said "No you might hit Jetfire!" "She's right." FlameConvoy said. "So what are we suppose to do! Just stand around and do nothing." "We'll unless one of us can fly it's hard to say." Shershock then started beeping. Alectra looked at her and said "What is it? You say you want to power link." she gave another assuring beep. "Well okay if you say so. Power link!" but instead of turning into a scooter Shershock turned into a necklace and attached herself to Alectra. Suddenly two wings sprouted out of Alectra's back. The others stared in aw. "Okay her it go's!" she yelled as she flew up into the sky and.

Cyclones was cackling and said "What's the matter Autobot? To week to fight?" "You wish!" said a hurt Jetfire. "Ah! dose it hurt? Well let me put you out of your misery! AHAHAHA!" "Not on my watch!" they turned to see Alectra say as she powered up "Electroshock!" when she hit Cyclones and he came falling down, he chackled and said "Wow what a gal!" ALectra was appalled by this but she heard Jetfire mound so she turned her attention to him and said "Are you okay!" "Yeah I'll live."

When they both made it down Cuchillo and Alectra went strait to work on Jetfire. Rad used his communicator to call Redalert and said "Redalert are you their?" "Yes Rad, what's the problem?" "Jetfire got into a fight with Cyclones and he's a bit banged up. Cuchillo and Alectra are giving him a patch up, put I think he's gonna need you." "I'll be right over." "Now you just stay still Jetfire and get comfortable while we get you patched up." Alectra told him. "Hey Alectra, I just wanted to say thanks. I guess you can pull your own." Jetfire told her. "Thanks Jetfire. Now lay down till Red gets hear." she responded. He quivered a little at her touch as she set his head down.

Redalert finely came and went strait to work on Jetfire and said "You kids did a great job." "Thanks." they said together. "Oh Redalert?" Alectra said. He looked up to her and she grabbed his hand ,which shocked the medic a little, and put it on Jetfires head and said "His temperature a little high." he could tell what she was saying and said "It's probably from the high temp from this area." but he was a bit skeptical for he felt a shiver go down Jetfire from Alectra's touch. Flame convoy then said "Hey Alectra, how dose it feel like to go through your power up and get wings." Red finely noticed this and said "Hu. Your power up gave you those?" "Yeah and she totally took Cyclones down!" exclaimed Cuchillo. "Interesting." Red replied. Suddenly they heard the sound of speeding vehicles. They turned to see that it was Wheeljack and Demolisher. They came up to them and transformed. Wheeljack then said "Will look at what we got hear. A couple of rookies. How you doing sweetie." Alectra fumed at this and her head gear started twitching. FlameConvoy got a mad at this and said "Don't call her that! Unless you want a face full of pain!" Alectra was complemented by this and said "Oh! Thanks Convoy! But don't worry I can handle these guys." and blasted Wheeljacks blaster out of his hand and said "Now what was it that you called me again." "Hey calm down there girly. You kids just come with us and we won't hurt you ore your friends." "No dice!" yelled Cochillo. "Yeah we don't take orders from Decepticons!" GasketBeam added. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way!" he said while he took out all his canons. Overhaul put up his shield to protect them but when a missile went off it went down. They where worried until Cuchillo said "Grindore! Powerlink!" and so the minicon attached itself to his arm and suddenly large energy spurs appeared on his arm and legs along with large energy spikes came out of his body. He made the spurs on his feat into wheels for his feat and attacked Demolisher head on and cut of his cannons and cave him several scratches and yelled "AH! Hey that hurts!" "Well maybe you'll think twice before messing with the new transformers in town!" he yelled back. Suddenly Wheeljack turned his holograms on. The kids where confused for a while until he grabbed Alectra from behind and she screamed. They all turned to her and he said "Okay enough games! If you kids don't come quietly then ill- AAAAAAHHHH!" but he was cut off from a blast that came from hotshots laser. Sideswipe was right behind him. He ran up to her and asked "Are you okay?" "Yeah thanks Hotshot." she said as she gave him a hug. He heated up by this and said "We'll I." Then they heard a maniacal chuckle and turned to see Megatron and he said "Well It looks like you children have become even more powerful then I expected. Tell me why don't you leave these week Autobots and join the strong and powerful Decepticons." "In your dreams Megatron! We'll never join you!" FlameConvoy told him. "Oh you'll join alright. Wither you like it ore not. Decepticons attack!" Suddenly Tidalwave came from no where and grabbed GasketBeam. "Guys help me! Pleeeaaas!" he pleaded. "GasketBeam! Oh what should I do?!" Overhaul panicked. "Help me!" he repeated as Tidelwave was about to put the chip on him. He squeezed him and said "Keep quit." "OW! That hurts!" Overhaul couldn't take it any more. He was watching his best friend get hurt and that made him mad and led him to say "Hold on buddy! I'm coming! CHAAAAAAARGE!" he yelled as he charged at Tidelwave and started punching him. The surprising thing is that he actually caused damage to the behemoth's leg and coused him to let go of GasketBeam "WO!" he said as he fell into his best friends arms and said "Don't just stand their run!" he told him and he did. Thrust then came and swooped down and grabbed Alectra. She screamed and FlameConvoy yelled out "Alectra! Powerlink!" and so he and his minicon power linked and he gained jet's along with his sword in hand glowing brilliantly and so he took to the sky's. Alectra said "Let me go you no good Decepticon!" "Oh don't flatter me. Now just let me add this to your neck and- aaaaaaahh!" but Alectra shocked him and flew out of his hands. "Why you!" he was about to say until "Hey keep your greasy hands off her!" He turned to see Convoy coming at him at an astonishing speed. "What!" was the jets reply. "Incredible!" Megatron said and then barked "Tidelwave linkup." and so the did and flew after them. Optimus and the other arrived at the battle and said "Redalert! Is Jetfire able to link up?!" "Yes sir!" and so they did and left for the sky.

FlameConvoy came at Thrust and sliced one of his wings of "AAAAHHHH!" was the jet's reply. He then flew over to Alectra and asked "You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." she responded. "Good." they both turned to see Megatron smirking and then saying "I wouldn't want any of my future fighter to be hurt now would I." "Oh give it a rest Megatron! We'll never join you!" Alectra said. This angered him very much and he clenched his teeth until he turned to the sound of engines roaring and saw Prime and he said "Megatron. Leave them alone!'' "Tis has nothing to do with you prime!" "It dose if it concerns my soldiers." and so they began to fight.

Meanwhile Convoy noticed that the others needed help and said "We have to help them!" he flew down and Alectra was about to follow when she saw the shadow of a familiar and said "Starscream." so she fallowed the figure.

_I'm holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground_

Alectra fallowed Starscream till she was up above the clouds. She said "Okay Starscream I now you're out their so show yourself!"

_And I'm hearing what you say_

"You where always the clever one Alexis. I guess that's one of the reasons I grew so attached to you." he said as he appeared from some clouds he was hiding behind.

_But I just can't make a sound_

She stood their shocked for a bit, unable to speak, until she said "My name's Alectra now."

_You tell me that you need me_

"It suits you. Your new name is just as lovely as your new form. Alectra, I need your help." he said and she grew uneasy and said "What is it? Are you okay." hoping he would returned to them and become an Autobot.

_Then you go and cut me down , but wait_

"Yes I'm fine, but…..I need you to join the Decepticons." "What!" she was heart broken or was it spark broken now.

_You tell me that you're sorry_

"Alectra listen to me! The Decepticons want to reprogram you and your friends into Decepticons, but the machine is still on operational and they will use mind control chips to make you do as you're told. But you'll be like a mindless zombie. So I'm asking you and your friends to join before that happens. That way we can defeat Megatron together."

She was shocked by this.

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

When she came too she said "That's all you ever cared about! Defeating Megatron! You never cared about us! I'll never join the Decepticons you hear me! NEVER!"

_That's it's too late to _

"But Alexis!"

_Apologize, it's too late _

"I said It's Alectra now!" and she fired up her electricity and shot at him.

_I said It's too late to_

"Why did you do it?! Do you know how spark broken I felt?!" she asked

_Apologize, it's to late_

"I never meant to hurt you."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall _

Suddenly Thrust appeared and said "I'd listen to him my dear."

"Stay away!" she replied and charged her hands up. "Oh! Forget this!" he said and aimed his canons at her and was going to blast her until Starscreamed yelled "NO!"

_Take a shot for you_

He took the blast for her and then sliced Thrust's other wing and he went spiraling down. "Are you Okay!" he asked "Yes, thanks."

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

"Now will you pleas consider my offer. I care for you, and this new form of yours is making my feelings grow for you. At first you felt like a special friend to me but now, I think I'm starting to have feelings for you. "

_But that's nothing new, yeah yeah_

She just stared at him for a while and then said

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

"Starscream! I cared for you very deeply when you where with us. I think I almost loved you! But when you betrayed us. I..I..It hurt me okay. I think I still feel something for you but…."

_And you say sorry like _

"Alectra. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you. Pleas join me. I want to be with you."

_let me think was you _

She only stared and thought if he was serous, but she couldn't. There was someone ells, and she said

_But I'm afraid_

"I'm sorry Starscream, but there's someone ells."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"What do you mean! Who is he?! Tell me who he is and I will show you that I am better than he is!"

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

"No Starscream! I won't let you hurt him. He cares about me and my feelings and wouldn't hurt me for something as selfish as revenge!"

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

He was stunned by this. The only femme he ever had feelings for, was in love with another. He lost his chance when he made that choice to leave.

_I said it's to late to apologize, yeah _

"It's to late Starscream! So just go!"

_I'm holding on your rope_

He was angered by this and he wasn't going to lose her that easily.

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

"Mark my words Alecra! You will be mine!"

She was stunned by this.

At this time FlameConvoy had finely finished helping the others fend off Cyclones and Wheeljack. GasketBeam was the most help with Cyclones. Suddenly the heard hoist say "Hey guys! I got the minicon." "Good job Hoist. Now give it to GasketBeam or Overhaul." Scavenger told him. "I call dibs!" yelled Gasket "Ah man!" Overhaul said. "Don't worry about it kid, maybe next time." said Hoist and tossed it over to him. The disk glowed in his hands and a little green robot was in his hands. "Hey Gasket? What are you gonna call him?" Overhaul. He pondered for a bit and said "I think I'll call him…Gear. You like that?" the little bot just beeped with agreement.

Flame had finely noticed that Alectra wasn't there. "Hey where's Alectra." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all looked up to see Alectra fighting off Starscream, and so he flew up to help her.

Starscream grabbed Alectra by the arm when she was finely to week to shoot anymore blasts. Starscream said "Don't worry. It won't hurt. Maybe during the reprogramming I'll be able to make you understand what I'm talking about. Just think about it, me, you and the entire Decepticon force under our command." she just stared with shock at him. Suddenly the both heard sound of jets, as they turned to see, it became clear that it was Flame flaying at top speed and yelling "LET HER GO!" and so he rammed into Starscream and stood next to Alecra and said "Are you okay?" "Yes, just a little out of juice." Don't worry I'll protect you." he said as he stood between her and Starscream as they both stared daggers at each other. Alectra was flattered by this and she heated up and started twitching her head gear. Starscream noticed this and said "So is this him. This is the one hu. Rad was it?" he asked sarcastically. "It's FlameConvoy to you Starscream!" he retorted. "Ha! Alectra can't you see how insignificant he is. He's just some show off rookie, a mere boy. I'm the second in command of the Decepticon forces, and soon to be leader. I only wish for you to join me and be my sparkmate so you may rule beside me." "Never Starscream! Flames got a good heart and he would never hurt me. He's a leader who cares about others and knows what's right." Flame's spark jumped at this. Did she love him like he did her? This led him to say "Alectra? You feel the same way?" "Yes I do." she said it strait. Starscream was angered by this and charged at them, but Flame took out his sword and blocked the star saber from hitting him. They began to fight. Swords clashing. "Tell me boy! What makes you think you can defeat me, but most of all what makes you think you can your worthy to have a femme like Alecra?!" Sarscream asked baring his teeth. "She's not a piece of property you know! Plus I've defeated Megatron so I know I can beat you!" Flame replied. "But Megatron is not as skilled a swords bot as I am." Then he lashed at him and damaged half of Flames arm, and was about to pierce his chest when Alectra cried out "NOOOOOOOO!" and she created a massive amount of energy that came out of her body and blasted Starscream out of the sky. She became totally drained and she began she drop. "Alectra!" Flame yelled as he flew down at top speed until he caught her in his arms and landed safely on the ground.

Optimus had finely tired Megatron down and as he saw that his men where all defeated, he yelled out "Retreat!" and they all warped out of their.

Alectra started up her optics to see FlameConvoy. He said "How you feeling?" "Fine, just a little week." Redalert then said "You should be fully recharged in a matter of cycle with some rest." "Thanks Red. Um could you leave us for a little bit? I need to talk to Flame alone. He nodded his head and left the med bay. Flame looked at her and said "You wanted to talk to me?" "Yes. About what happened with Starscream."

_Let me be your hero_

"You don't have to worry about him. I'll protect you." he held her hand tight.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

"I'm not that worry about me then you." he started a little confused. "He's really determined, and you know heal do anything to get what he want's. Even kill you."

_Would you run and never look back_

"Don't worry about. I'm more worried about you. What if he captures you?" sadness was in his voice.

_Would you cry if you saw me crying_

"Don't be sad. Even if he did capture me, I'd never accept him. Not after what he did to us. To me." she started to leak a bit from the eyes.

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

"Hey. I'd never would want you to go through the same pain again. It's his loss. I would never let him turn you into a Decepticon."

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

He sat on the berth. She stood up.

They came closer to each other and they trembled at each others closeness to their face. They where close enough to kiss.

_Would you laugh oh pleas tell me these_

Suddenly Cuchillo came in and said "He guys! I just wanted to check on how you where doi- oy." "Great timing Cuchillo." Flames said. The were a little embarrassed at this. "Don't worry hermano I'll leave. Oh and I won't tell the others." They all laughed at this and he left. When they were calm again they looked into each others optics.

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

"Your so beautiful when you laugh you know that. I would fight off an entire Decepticon army just to keep you safe and happy."

_Hold me in your arms tonight?_

"Oh Flame." she hugged him and she started to cry.

_I can be your hero baby_

He was shocked by this, but he returned the hug and held her protectively.

_I can kiss away the pain_

He gave her a small kiss on her head and her head piece began to twitch again, and stare back up at him and said "Pleas don't ever leave like he did."

_I will stand by you forever_

"Hey. I would never think of it."

_You can take my breath away_

"Thank you. That means so much to me."

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

"So dose that mean you'll never leave me for someone more powerful or stronger of more experienced. Cause I know you deserve better." "I would never do that.''

_Would you lie would you run away_

"Pleas don't lie to me Alectra. I know I'm just a rookie." "But so am I!"

_Am I in to deep?_

"Flame! You're a leader and a good friend. Don't you dare think that way about yourself."

_Have I lost my mind?_

"Your right I'm sorry. I just let his words get to me."

_I don't care you're here tonight_

"I'm just glad I have you with me." she said

_I just want to hold you _

She flung her arms around his neck.

_I just want to hold you_

He rapped his arms around her waist.

_Am I in too deep?_

"I love you." she said

_Have I lost my mind?_

"I love you too, and I don't care what challenges come our way." and so he kissed he her briefly and retracted just as fast. "I'm sorry! I just…uh..uh"

_I don't care you're here tonight_

"Oh just stop." and she gave him a light kiss.

_You can take my breath my breath away_

He breathed in heavily and their sparks went fast.

_I can be your hero._

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss sssssssssssssssssss

Comment. Comment. Comment.

Also what else do you want to see happen in this relationship? And what do you want to see Starscream do?


	7. Chapter 7

Part 3

__________________________________________________________________

Starscream was on the moon base leaning on a wall listening on as the whole team was griping about being beaten once again by the children.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

Starscream felt so ashamed of himself. He never meant to get so crazy. _How could I call Alexis mine like as if she where a thing. A prize. But she was no such thing. She was a living femme. _

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

He thought of all the kids when they where human and how they where now. _They all have changed so much. I missed out. Now Rad probably hates me. But why is it that I feel more afraid that Alexis hates me._

_**Without you with me, I can find no rest**_

_I feel so lost. What am I doing here in the first place. _He remembered Alexis telling him about his greed. _My greed has blinded me. _

_**Where I'm goin is anybody's guess**_

He then got to his feat and decided to walk off. "Hey where's he going?'' Demolisher asked. "I don't know." was Cyclones response.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_I have to forget about her. She loves that boy. _

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

"Starscream! Where are you going." Megatron demanded. "Hu! No where sir." but he just kept walking. "What's up with him?" Cyclones asked. "I don't know." was Demolishers response.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_When will my spark stop hurting. I feel it breaking from every word she said, and every word I said. And the worst part of it is, she was right. How could I betray them after all their kindness?_

_**But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete.**_

Starscream is at hill now outsides the base and said "I made the worst mistake of my life coming back."

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

"Oh pleas Starscream. Don't be so dramatic." Thrust appeared from nowhere like always "Remember where doing this to overthrow Megatron."

_**But I am swimming in and ocean all alone**_

Starscream wasn't listening. He was thinking about his encounter with Alexis.

_**Baby, my baby, it's written on your face**_

His spark hurt when he thought about her face, _It was so hurt, so sad, so unsure. _

_**You still wonder if we mad a big mistake**_

_Wait! She said that she felt like she had feelings for me before I left. Maybe she still dose. Could she be having second thoughts._

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you **_

"Starscream are you listening to me!" Thrust snapped him out of his thought.

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

"No Thrust I'm not, and I should of never have in the first place!"

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

He flew past him and ran to where the minicons that made the skyboom shield, the stare saber, and the reciume blaster.

_**But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

He grabbed them and ran to the transwarp gate that took him to the dessert where the Autobots ship was. They noticed this and came out to battle him.

_**I don't mean to drag it on**_

When he landed they all stared at him with the 3 minicon weapons he just laid on the floor for them and said "Hear take them." They where all confused. Alexis was the first to speak "Starscream! What are you doing?"

_**But I can't seem to let you go**_

"I'm sorry for all the harmed I caused. I should have never let my thirst for revenge drive me to betray those that actually cared about me." he looked at Alectra

_**I don't want to make you face this world alone**_

And said "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. Pleas. Forgive me."

_**I want to let go**_

Alectra then said "Starscream…. I."

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

"Leave her alone Starscream. She's had enough." FlameConvoy said as he place on arm around her.

_**I'm awake but my world ins half asleep**_

"I understand." was his response. _But maybe someday. Just watch your step boy._

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

Optimus was skeptical. So he said "Put him in stasis coughs and put him in the bridge." "Yes sir." was Hotshot's and Hoist's response.

_**But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

He gave them no fight and as he walked, he looked back at Alectra. She stared at him a little uneasy. He finely said "I'm so sorry."

_**Incomplete.**_

And he was walked off to the bridge.

__________________________________________________________________

"We should throw him back to the Decepticons for what he did!" yelled Hotshot.

"I'm with you little buddy!" growled Hoist.

"Everyone settle down." Optimus ordered.

"But Optimus, he almost killed you for betraying us!" Hotshot spoke.

"I'm with you bro!" Sideswipe who almost always agreed with his adopted bro.

"I know Hotshot, but he did return all the minicon weapons back to us. We can't send him back after what he did. They'll kill him." Optimus replied to the young bot.

"I don't know Optimus." they all turned to Jetfire.

"What do you mean by that Jetfire." Optimus asked his Vice commander.

"We can't do much with him. He could betray us again. So why shouldn't we send him back." Jetfire responded.

"NO!" they then turned to Alectra who looked scared of the thought "We can't do that. We're Autobots. He brought back the minicons and he apologized for his actions. I still don't know if we can trust him, but we cant be that cold."

"Alectra. I don't know, remember what he said." Flame spoke.

"I know, and for that I can't see him the same way, but it still doesn't mean we should act like _them._" she responded.

"Alectra is right. We wouldn't be any better than _they_ are, but we can't keep him in the bridge forever. So, one of us will have to be with him at all times when he's out." Optimus ordered.

"Ah! You have to be kidding me!" Hotshot said then ran off. "Hey bro wait for me."

Sideswipe called out as he fallowed after him.

"Uh." was all the commander could say.

"Hey Optimus. I don't know about this. Starscream kind of gives me the jitters." Cuchillo said.

"Yeah. He really scares me Optimus." Overhaul agreed.

"Why are you guys afraid of him?! We're transformers now. He can't do anything to us anymore, and if he even tries anything. I'll make him eat laser." GasketBeam told them.

"Don't be over confident GasketBeam. He's more experienced then you and could really hurt you if he wanted to." Optimus Replied.

"Then why hasn't he." FlameConvoy asked suspiciously.

"I believe that he's grown a fondness of you children, you where the ones who truly trusted him when no one ells would." Optimus replied.

"Yeah and look where that got us!" Cuchillo snapped.

"Calm down Cuchillo. Besides I think the real reason he's hear is to just get closer to Alectra." Flame responded.

"Then maybe I should talk to him. I think he needs to understand that I won't be his, and that he has a choice on what he wants to do know." Alectra said.

"Go ahead Alectra. I trust you." Optimus responded.

"But Optimus!?" Flame tried to protest.

Optimus lifted a servo and said "That's my final decision FlameConvoy. Now go Alectra. I think it's best to do it as fast as possible." Optimus said.

"Thank you." Alectra said and walked off to the bridge.

__________________________________________________________________

Alectra went to the bridge and approached the one containing Starscream. He was sitting on a small birth as close to the corner as he could. She then said

_**Come with me, stay the night**_

"Starscream? I need to talk to you."

_**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**_

Starscream turned around and said "Alexis? Is that you?" He got up and came up to grasp the bars that separated them. "Thank you for coming. I really needed to talk to you." "About what?" she asked. "About us."

_**What do you expect me to say?**_

"Starscream. I came to talk about something with you too." He looked at her a little confused.

_**(You know it's just too little to late)**_

"Starscream. I already love someone remember. FlameConvoy."

_**You take my hand, and you say you've changed**_

He then took hold of her hand and said "Alecra. I've chainged my ways. I want to help you stop the Decepticons. That's why I brought back the minicon weapons.

_**But boy you know you're beggin' don't fool me**_

"Don't lie to me Starscream. I know there's more to it than that."

_**Because to you it's just a game**_

"I know you think that joining our side will make me want to be with you."

_**(You know it's just too little too late)**_

"But Starscream your too late. When you betrayed us, you broke my spark, but FlameConvoy helped heal it. You made your choice Starscream. You let your greed come first. But you have another choice know." He looked up hopefully at her. "You can join the Autobots or we can send you back"

_**So let me on down**_

"I want to be an Autobot and be with you." he said as he tried to cress her cheek with his thumb.

_**?Cause time has made me strong**_

She turned her head around and said "No Starscream. You can be an Autobot, but you can't be with me.

_**I'm starting to move on**_

"I told you. I love you."

_**I'm gonna say this now**_

She huffed and said "Like I said."

_**Your chances has come and gone**_

"You lost your chance when you betrayed us."

_**And you know**_

"I see."

_**It's just too little too late**_

Starscream thought: _"It's too late. You had your chance. She's moved on without you. She's found another. You came here for nothing." _

_**A little too wrong**_

"_No! You're a worrier! You're not going to give up that easily are you. Maybe if I try harder and do better as an Autobot she'll want me back."_

_**And I can't wait**_

"Starscream. I do want you to join the team, and I do forgive you. I just don't feel the same way anymore, and it will be hard to trust you the same way again."

_**Boy you know all the right things to say**_

"But I do. I will join the Autobots, and some how I hope to be able to gain your trust again." _And hopefully to make you feel the same way about me again._

_**(You know it's just too little too late)**_

"All right I'll tell the others about your decision."

_**It's just too little too late**_

She looked at him a little while.

_**I was young and in love**_

She thought about the first time he came to the base.

_**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**_

She thought about the betrayal.

_**And now you wanna communicate**_

And she finely thought about his return.

_**In letting' you go, I'm lovin' myself**_

She then left to tell the others of his decision.

_**__________________________________________________________________**_

The next day the kids where going through their daily training. The other Autobots where there and Starscream. They all where astonished how well they where doing, but they where mostly awed by Alecra and her beauty, but they all respected that she was in love with FlameConvoy. All except Starscream. He would mostly glare daggers at him.

"You kids have improved greatly. You can all relax now." Said Scavenger when their training was done. "Hey Alectra? Wanna go for a ride?" "Sure?" she replied and they went off. Starscream tried to fallow after them but was stopped by Jetfire who said "And where do you think you're going?" "Anywhere I pleas!" he said annoyed. Jetfire just stepped in front of him and said "You're not going anywhere out of the base. Optimus orders." Starscream just growled a little.

"Hey Cuchillo?!" Cuchillo turned to Blurr who said "It's time to start your sniper lessons." "Alright!" was his response. "Hey can me and Overhaul watch." GasketBeam asked. "Overhaul will be watching. You will be working with us also. Remember?" Blurr told him. "Sweat!" was his response.

__________________________________________________________________

Flame and Alectra raced down the rode with out a care in the world.

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_

"Hey Alectra what day is it." "I think it's Monday."

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

"Hey Flame try to catch up to me!" She revved up her engines and want speeding off.

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

"Alectra wait up!" he tried to catch up but couldn't. Suddenly he saw a black care coming up fast and he recognized it immediately as Wheeljack "OH NO! I have to get to Alectra to warn her!" So with all he could he let out a surprisingly burst of speed.

_**I've been losing so much time**_

He cached up to her and then came to the side of her and said " Alectra fallow me into the forest. Wheeljack is her." "What!" So they headed into the forest and transformed.

'_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

"What is he doing here?" she asked in a whisper as they hid behind some trees crouched down. "I don't know." was all Flame could say. "I'll call the others." "No if you do he'll track us down with the frequency."

_**Nothing to lose**_

Wheeljack came into the woods and transformed. He then said "Okay kids give yourselves up right now. Megatron wants you kids on his side. Though I think he really wants to know why Starscream betrayed us again. Tough it's pretty obvious it had something to do with the femme. But he wants to find out personally for himself. If you know what I mean. He also wants the minicon weapons back."

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

They both gasped at this. Wheeljack then popped out of nowhere, but Alectra put up a force field of electricity around them. Flame took out his sword and said "Don't you dare touch her!" All three then started to fight.

_**And I don't why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Alectra tried to shock him but he didn't go into stasis like last time. "I came prepared for that little trick." "Then what about this one!" Flame shouted out as sliced one of Wheeljacks arms and then Alectra started sending out small balls of electricity. "I'm out of here!" Wheeljack announced as he teleported out of their.

_**One of the things that I want to say aren't coming out right **_

"Alecrta? Are you okay?" Flame asked worried. "Yes I'm fine but…" she started to sob and flung her arms around him. "Oh Flame I'm so scared."

_**I'm tripping on words **_

"Alectra..I..I"

_**You've got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here**_

_My friends and I are in danger, but Alectra is in even worse danger. I can't let her get captured. _

"_**cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do **_

"Alectra I won't let that happen. I said I would protect you. I love you. We need to be strong. Okay." He hugged her tighter.

_**Nothing to prove**_

"It's not just that. I don't think Starscream is still over the fact that I don't have feelings for him anymore." She said sniffling.

_**And it's you and me and all other people **_

"Forget about him. I'm not afraid of him, remember."

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

"It's not just him. I think that all the guys have some sort of crush on me." she responded sadly. "Don't worry they respect us. Their our friends, and they wouldn't get in our way." he ushered her. "You right they do." she responded less sadly now.

_**There's something about you now**_

He just stared at her lovingly and put his hand under her chin. Her optics where shimmering and looked as if she was still worried. "I'm worried about the others Flame.

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_That's something I'll never understand about her._

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

"Alectra. Your amazing sometimes. Even though you're the one who's mostly in trouble. Your still concerned for the rest."

_**Everything she does is right**_

"How is it that you can be so strong, so caring and forgiving?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

'_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do **_

"You can't fool me Alectra. I can tell that you've already forgiven Starscream for everything he's done. Even though I don't like him that much after what he almost did to you. I guess I forgave him already as well. I can tell you still care for him in a way."

_**Nothing lose**_

"You think you and him could be friends?" she asked him.

_**And it's you and me all other people **_

"I guess we could. But if he ever does that to you again, I will protect you." he added.

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

"Why is it that I'm okay with that." she replied.

_**What day is it?**_

They stared into each others optics lovingly.

_**And in what month?**_

Then. Finely. They gave each other a small graceful kiss on the lips and their sparks beating in unison.

_**This clock never seemed so alive.**_

_**__________________________________________________________________**_

Meanwhile in the dessert with Blurr and the others.

Cuchillo, Gasket beam and Overhaul where talking about how cool it was going to be learning how to be snipers. "Oh man I'm so gonna wipe the floor with this." Cuchillo commented. "Well I'm gonna ace this off the back." Gasket beam said.

"So you think that learning to be a sniper is going to be that easy?'' They all turned to Blurr who was looking at them with a dominant look. "Well I did beat you Blurr." Cuchillo said. "And I took down Cyclones pretty well don't you think."

Blurr then said in a demanding voice

_**Let's get down to business**_

"Get in line you two! Overhaul sit on that rock! I don't want them distracted during training!" They all jumped to their feat and did as they where told.

_**To defeat the D-cons**_

"You think this is a game! Well it's not! You've faced the Decepticons before but!"

_**Did the send me boy's **_

"But your still acting like boys!"

_**When I asked for bots?**_

"And boy don't last long out their."

_**You're the strangest bunch I ever met **_

"I can tell you guys are going to be a challenge."

_**but you can bet **_

He walked up to them and looked them strait in the optics.

_**Before we're through**_

And said with another dominant voice.

_**Mister, I'll make a bot out of you**_

"But I'll make bots out of you yet. Now let's begin!"

_**Tranquil as a forest**_

He made them scurry around in the woods to practice moving from place to place and hiding.

_**But on fire within**_

He shot at them a couple of times. "Hey what was up with that!" Cuchillo said. "Keeps yourself hidden and you won't get shot."

_**Once you find your center**_

He gave them some rock targets in the dessert

_**You are sure to win**_

Cuchillo shot with precise calculations.

_**You're a young, new,**_

_**Fighting lot**_

But GasketBeam hit more than the targets and made a large rock structure turn into rubble.

_**And you haven't got a clue**_

"Blurr rubbed his temples from a processor ach he was getting.

_**Somehow I'll make a bot Out of you**_

_**I'm never gonna catch my breath**_

He made them run laps after that.

_**Say good-bye to those who knew me**_

He then made them transform various times.

_**Boy, was it a mistake cutting gym**_

"I should of never cut gym class!" cried Gasket as he and Cuchillo had to clime up a rope in the training room.

_**this guy's got 'em scared to death**_

Overhaul just whimpered and covered his optics as they tried to climb the rope.

_**Hope he doesn't see right through me**_

Cuchillo thought: _"It just had to be the rope didn't it. I stunk at that." _

_**Even a minicon can't make them a bot**_

Blurr put his head in his hand in shame. He couldn't take much more. They where now dangling on the rope the way Sideswipe had bean when he first met him.

_**(Be a bot)**_

He cut them down

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

He then made them practice with moving targets. That shot back.

_**(Be a bot)**_

Gasket beam got an Idea. He then power linked with his minicon Gear.

_**With all force of a great typhoon**_

He then ended up with wheel on his heals and started driving at super speed.

_**(Be a bot)**_

He yelled "Yaho!" as he aimed at the targets and avoided the lasers

_**With all the strength of a raging fire **_

He looked back at his handy work and. He had shot all the targets.

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Blurr was impressed with this. "Good job." he said with crossed armes. Suddenly a shot was aimed at him but narrowly missed. "What was that?!" Overhaul's screeched.

_**Time is racing toward us**_

"Oh don't worry I didn't come to hurt you. Just as long as you kids come with me quietly." They turned to see Thrust appear.

_**Till the D-cons next attack**_

"What do you want Thrust?" Blurr called out angrily. "Megatron would like the children to be part of his forces that's what. He also wants the minicon weapons back!"

_**Brothers stand with brother**_

"Never!" was the kids response. They stood together and Blurr was going to join them till thrust shot him in the leg. "Blurr!" They shouted out. "Okay now I'm mad!" GasketBeam said and brought his handles to his sides and shot at Thrust.

_**And we will survive**_

Thrust was able to disappear. "Hey where he go?" Overhaul said. "Right here." Thrust said as he grabbed Gasket from the back.

_**Were prepared to face **_

"Get off of him!" Thrust turned around to see two knifes heading towards him.

_**The rage of war**_

They hit him in the eyes. So he teleported out of their.

_**We know just what to do so**_

Cuchillo went up to Blurr and started helping him with his wounds. "You okay amigo?'' He asked.

_**I knew I'd make a bot Out of you!**_

Blurr just stared at them and then said "Yes. My fellow bots."

_**(Be a bot)**_

They where a bit surprised at this.

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

"You mean it Blurr." Cuchillo said.

_**(Be a bot)**_

"Yes. I do."

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

They just smiled at this.

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

_**__________________________________________________________________**_

When they all got back to the base they reported what happened to them. Blurr was taken into the emergency room. Optimus then said "We should stay in the base unless a minicon alert happens and we should boost up our security." They all agreed to this.

FlameConvoy went up to Starscream and said "Hey Starscream?" "What do you want?" he said gruffly. "I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you." "What?" Starscream was a bit shocked at this and so where the others.

"Flame are you serious. After what he did." Cuchillo said with Gasket and Overhaul starring angrily at him. "Yes, but he did come back with the minicons and asked for forgiveness, and that's what I'm gonna do." Flame said and then turned to Starscream "Do you we be friends again." he put out his right servo. Starscream hesitated and said "Alright." and he shook his servo. Alectra ran up to them and gave them both a hug.

Cuchillo then said "Well if you trust him, then I guess I can too." He came up to the group. "Alright I guess he did do the right thing." Gasket beam said. "Yeah." agreed Overhaul. And they walked up to the group. The Autobots where amazed at this.

Optimus thought _"I didn't they would forgive him after what happened." _

Scavenger thought _"FlameConvoy will make a great leader some day." _he then said "Prime can I see you." "Yes old friend." he motioned for him to come with him to his office to talked privately.

After Alectra finished hugging the two mechs, Starscream said "You've all changed so much. What exactly happen?"

"There was an accident in the med bay." Cuchillo said.

"Thank you for telling me Carlos."

"Actually it's Cuchillo know."

"What dose that mean."

"It means knife in Spanish."

"What's Spanish."

"Never mind."

"They changed my name from Billy to GasketBeam."

"And they changed my name from Fred to Overhaul."

"That's very interesting. I've missed so much."

"We can fill you in." Alectra said.

"Yeah we've missed you Starscream!' Overhaul said and gave him a hug. "I've missed you kids to."

So they told him of everything that he missed out on when he left.

______________________________________________________________

In Optimus office, he and Scavenger had just entered.

Scavenger was the first to speack.

"Optimus. I think that FlameConvoy has the pontential to be a leader."

"I think so too Scavenger. He's caring, he has a strong spark, and he has shown forgiveness to someone who betrayed him."

"It's not just that Optimus. I think he has the potential to be the next leader of Cybertron."

He looked at him with wide optics and said "What."

He nodded his head and said "I think it's time you started taking him under your wing and show him the ropes."

He just stared at him for a minute and said "You're right. It's time. He would make a good leader to Cybertron. With this new transformation he will be able to live on Cybertron and so will all of his friends. But we are still trying to find a way to change them back, and we can't just take them away from their human life. It's not right."

"I understand Optimus. We'll let them decide what they want."

Optimus nodded in agreement.

__________________________________________________________________

That night when all where fast asleep, a sudden teleport gate was opened in the base and in came the Decepticons. But the alarms went off and woke the whole base up. "Scatter and find those kids!" ordered Megatron.

_________________________________________________________________

Everyone came out of their rooms and Alectra said "What's going on?!" "Someone has entered the base!" Redalert said. "Fan out and find them!" Optimus ordered. "Yes sir!" they all said and took of. But suddenly several shot where aimed at them and. They turned to see the Decepticons. "So we meat again children." Megatron said. "Get out of here Megatron." Optimus ordered. "Not without the minicons and those kids Prime." "Never!" was his response.

Suddenly Thrust appeared behind Alectra and grabbed her. She screamed.

During that Overhaul was picked up be Tidelwave. He screamed in fear.

The other looked back at this. Cyclones said "We got two of them boss lets go!"

So they teleported out of there.

They others where in shock. "Alecrta No!" Flame said angrily. Starscream was fuming as well and said "If he so much touches her!"

"Overhaul! NO! He probably freaking out right now! We have to save them!" GasketBeam said franticly.

"Don't worry we will." Optimus said.

__________________________________________________________________

Pleas review people. I really want to hear reviews. Not just in this story but in the others to. I only have seven reviews in TFA season 4

And only 10 in Son of a leader.


	8. Chapter 8

On the moon base

The Decepticons teleported in with their two hostages. Alectra was struggling to get loose.

Overhaul was crying "I want my mommy! And I'm hungry!"

Megatron then said "Quit! Both of you."

They just stared back at him.

Alectra stared with daggers. She couldn't free herself because Thrust was wearing robber gloves.

Overhaul then said "Pleas don't hurt us! What do you want?!"

"Overhaul…" groan Alectra.

"Why very simple my dear children. I'm going to get you two to work for me." Megatron said with a smile.

"We'll never work for you!" yelled Alectra.

"Right!" yelled Overhaul.

"Oh you don't have a choice. You see I've created a mind control chip that will make you do as I wish, until the reprogramming machine is complete." he said smiling even more.

They both had shocked faces.

Megatron pulled out four mind control chips out,(one was destroyed by Alectra.) Alectra recognized them and so she struggled harder until she had one arm free and threw a blast of electricity at the chips.

Thrust knocked her out cold but it was too late. She had destroyed all but one of the chips.

"NO!" Megatron growled and looked at Alectra angrily.

Demolisher knew he was going to blow a gasket and then said "Megatron sir. Pleas don't hurt her. Remember. Femmes are rare."

"He's right you know." Thrust added. "We must keep any femme at good health at all times if our species is to survive."

Cyclones then said "Hey about that? Who gets to keep her anyways? I think she should be mine. She's got a lot of spunk. AHAHAHAAH!"

"Hey I think she probably like a real warrior like me!" Demolisher said.

Wheeljack then said "Pleas she's already in love with that FlameConvoy mech. So I think I would be a better fit for her. Since I have the best looks."

"TidelWave strongest. She like strong mech." said the giant.

Thrust then said "Pleas! She's obvious to smart to fall for any of you simpletons. She deserves a bot with class. Ehe ehe…Like myself."

They then all started arguing on who would get her until.

"Enough!" They all turned to Megatron and he said "If anybody deserves to have that femme it's me. I've seen what she can do and she would make a fine empress, don't you think?" he smiled at his own idea.

All of them knew they couldn't win a fight against him so they just looked down at the ground with sad faces and kept quit.

"Now lets get them into the brig." Megatron ordered.

So they took the two to the brig and locked them up.

When the Decepticons started walking away Demolisher said "Hey didn't the bit one use to be the fat little human? What was his name? Fred."

(Fred?) beeped LeaderOne.

Megatron looked at his minicon and said "You remember him?"

The minicon then said (My I keep an eye on them? I've known that they have tried escape plans before.)

"Hmm…Very well. You may stay and look after them." Megatron replied.

(Thank you.) The minicon replied and headed off to where the kids where being held.

__________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile

Overhaul was trying to wake up Alectra.

"Alectra wake up! Pleas wake up!" he said while shaking her.

She awoke and said "What happened?"

"Thrust knocked you out."

"Hu…Did I destroy the chips?!"

"All but one."

"That's good right."

"Not really. Megatron said he was gonna make you his empress!"

"His what?!"

Suddenly Leader one came in. They looked at him and then

"Hey I know you." Overhaul said.

(And I know you.) he replied.

"You mean you remember us?" asked Alectra.

(Yes I do, and I wish to help you.)

"You do?" Overhaul said happily.

(Yes. You see you showed me kindness and have shown me that I don't like being treated this way. So I will help you escape.)

"Really thanks!" Overhaul said.

(Stay quit. You don't want them to find out do you.)

"Oh sorry."

(I will contact you're friends on earth and help them get here.)

"Thank you." replied Alectra.

(No need to thank me.)

So he went off to communicate with their friends.

__________________________________________________________________________

Back at the autobus base.

"Sideswipe, Starscream? Have you gotten the portal ready." Optimus asked.

"Sorry sir, but we can't get the right codes." Sideswipe replied.

"They must of changed it when I left." Starscream answered.

Flame then said "Keep trying. We have to get them back. Who knows what their doing to them."

Starscream then said "I think I know."

"What do you mean." Blurr asked.

"When I was with them and they found out about the kids new transformation. They asked me what I knew about them."

"What?!" They all said.

"But that's not all. They made me create mind control chips that would make you do as Megatron wished until we got the reprogramming machine completed."

"Oh no! So you mean they're under his control right now." Cuchillo asked.

"I don't know."

"Wait a minuet. Didn't they said that females where rare on your plannet and they only used them for….Oh no Alectra!" Flame yelled out.

"You're right. They probably had a fight on who would get her. No doubt Megatron won. He'll probably make her his empress." Starscream said.

"But why Alectra." Optimus asked.

"I told him about her intelligence, and he was really impressed by her power. That's why he would make her his."

"We have to get her back!" Flame said.

"Hey it's not just Alectra you know. Poor Overhaul is probably freaking out right know. The poor guy to scared to handle them by himself. And we usually are never apart." Gasket said.

"Oh man you're right amigo! He's probably going nuts right now." Cuchillo said.

Suddenly the computer started acting funny.

Sideswipe looked at it and said "It's the codes to the Decepticon moon base."

"What?" Optimus said.

"Then let's go!" Gasket said.

"Wait this could be a trap." Blurr said.

HighWire then said (No. It's not. A minicon send this message and he did it in secret.)

"How do you know?" Flame asked.

(LeaderOne has sent me a message.)

"It still doesn't mean it can't be a trap." Hot shot said.

"Hey I remember him. He guarded me and Overhaul when we where captured. He also didn't attack Overhaul when we where human." Gasket said.

"So you think he's telling the truth." Cuchillo asked.

"Maybe."

"I'll get to work on the codes right away." Sideswipe said and got back to work.

__________________________________________________________________________

Back at the moon base.

"You'll never get away with this Megatron!" Alectra yelled as she was held by Tidelwave.

"Oh but I will my dear." he said with a smirk. He then came up close to her, holding the chip in hand, he was about to place the chip on her forehead when he said

"I'll give you one last chance femme. Join me willfully, become my empress, and destroy your old team mate and I won't have to do this."

Alectra looked at his with daggered eyes and said in a low and dangerous tone "Never….I'll never betray my friends and I will never become your empress. My friends will come for me and they will get me out."

Megatron frowned and said "Then I'll just have to brainwash you then." he placed the chip on her head and she began to scream as sparks started to jump. Her green eyes began to glow and she started producing large amounts of electricity that made TidelWave release her. She landed on the floor and held her head for a while as she screamed, but then she stopped and fell to the face down unconscious.

"Is she….?" asked Demolisher.

Suddenly she stood up, and they where shocked to see that her green eyes had become a bright red.

Megatron smiled at this and said "Welcome to the Decepticons Alectra."

__________________________________________________________________________

At Autobot H.Q.

They where all at the warp gate ready to go. Flame had a serious face on him. Star noticed this and came up to him.

"Flame?"

He looked back at him and said "Yes Starscream."

"I know your upset about Alectra, I'm upset too. but don't lose your focus. You might lose if you do."

Flames face calmed down and said "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"Okay men we're ready to warp." Optimus said.

"Right!" They all yelled.

Then the warp gate opened up and they where on their way to the moon.

__________________________________________________________________________

On the moon.

_**(Once upon a time on the moon. A beautiful femme got brainwashed,)**_

The Decepticons wanted to see what Alectra could do. So they made her do a training course with halo grams of the Autobots.

She was actually doing pretty good and Megatron was especially impressed with how she took out the Optimus clone with one swift thunder blast.

Cyclones laughed "AHAHAHAHA. Man It was a great idea to get her on our side. She's got some pretty good moves."

They all just stared at her drooling over her and clapped their hands.

Suddenly she was about to face off against FlameConvoy's clone. She turned around and was about to blast him when

_**I know you I danced with you once upon a dream**_

she stopped.

_**I know you I danced with you once upon a dream**_

_She started to remember The party they had on their first victory against the Decepticons._

They all looked confused at her.

"Thrust what's going on." Megatron ordered.

"I'm not sure sir."

_**I know you I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)**_

_She started to remember the time they had in the med bay, and the promise he made her._

_**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me**_

And when she looked into his eyes an energon tear began to roll down her face.

_**Once upon a dream on the moons surface**_

"What." was all he could say at first and the said as he stood "Finnish him!"

_**A beautiful femme fell into a long deep sleep.**_

Another tear went down her face, but she blasted him non the less.

_**(I've bean dreaming about you)**_

"That was a real show my dear." He saw that tears where still rolling down her face. "Now don't cry my dear, come hear, I'll make you feel better." Megatron ordered.

_**Only a kiss from a handsome mech could awake her**_

So she did as she was told and went up to him.

_**So he could tell her how lovely she is**_

When she got close to him he got his face close to hers and said "Don't be said. I'll take good care of you." and was about to kiss her until he heard "Don't you dare!"

_**(Wake me up)**_

They all turned around to see flame convoy and the other Autobots.

_**I know you I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)**_

Megatron gritted his teeth, but her looked back at Alectra and said "Take care of them for me will you."

_**I know you**_

She ran right at them and began to fight with them.

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me**_

"ALECTRA!" She turned around and saw Flame. His eyes where filled with woried.

_**Yet I know it's true That visions are seldom what they seem(come on and dance)**_

Megatron got mad and said "What are you doing finish him." So she began to fight with him as the others began to fight with the Decepticons.

_**I know you**_

"Alectra it's me FlameConvoy! Remember?!"

_**I know what you'll do **_

She then froze for a sec

_**You'll love me at once**_

_She remember him trying to protect her from Starscream._

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_

She then turned to Starscream and ran up to him. He turned around and said "Alectra no!" She started to fight with him.

_**(Wake me up FlameConvoy**_

Flame then tried to stop her.

_**I've been dreaming about you**_

_Alectra started to remember al the things Starscream did to them._

_**Wake me up FlameConvoy**_

Flame then started fighting with Alectra and said "Alectra stop this. It's not you it's the chip."

_**Make my dreams come true)**_

She then began to cry again

_**Once upon a dream**_

She then saw that one of the Decepticons was about to get hit by Blurr.

_**I know you**_

She then shocked Blurr. Whish knocked him out.

_**I know you**_

She then went and did the same thing to Hotshot, Hoist, and Sideswipe.

_**I know you**_

Next she targeted Jetfire.

_**I know you**_

She finely attacked Optimus.

_**You're friend is waiting**_

"No!" Yelled Flame and Starscream.

__________________________________________________________________________

Meahwhile in the brig.

Overhaul could hear everything that was happening.

He said "Oh no! I have to help them." He tried to open the cage but couldn't.

"Hey leader one? Could you help me escape?"

(But how? I don't have the key and I'm not strong enough.)

"You mean there's nothing we can do?" He looked down sadly.

LeaderOne then got an idea. (Do you have a minicon partner?)

"Hu.." Overhaul looked up and said "No why?"

(Powerlink with me and you can get out.)

"But aren't you Megatrons minicon?"

(He never treated me right. Plus I don't why, but I feel a connection to you. Almost like where meant to be partners.)

"Wow. You really think so?"

(I do.)

"Then let's show them what where made of. Leader one Powerlink!" So they did, and Fred gained a new heavier armor. Kind off like a gladiators.

"Okay lets do this!" and he ran of yelling "CHARGE!"

__________________________________________________________________________

_**I know you**_

Starscream was being attacked by Alectra.

_**I danced with you once upon a dream**_

Starscream then said "Alectra pleas remember me. I'm you're friend."

_**I know you**_

She then stopped and _She thought about him returning._ She put down her hands from battle position. "Alectra?"

_**I danced with you once upon a dream**_

"NO!" They heard Megatron say as he rammed into Starscream and he landed with the other in the middle of a circle with the other Autobots being guarded by the Decepticons.

"Finish them off!" Megatron ordered, and as they where about to do that they all heard a

"CHARGE!" and suddenly Overhaul came in and attacked the Decpticons.

"Overhaul is that you!" Gasket said.

"Yup! And my new minicon partner LeaderOne."

"What!" They all yelled.

"Traitor!" Megatron yelled "Finish them both off."

But Overhaul just gut in front of the others and got out his shield and made a force field round them, only this time it had spikes. This distracted the other Decepticons.

"Alright Overhaul!" Flame said.

_**I know you **_

He then looked at Alectra and said "Alctra. It's me. FlameConvoy. Remember. I love you."

_**I danced with you once upon a dream(Come on and dance)**_

A face of shock came upon her face and she started to cry.

Flame then thought of something else that would help.

"Alixis. It's me. Rad."

_**I know you**_

_She then started _to rememb_er all the good times she had with him while they where still human. She new those name she new those faces._

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me**_

She looked into his eyes and remembered everything about him. She started to cry.

_**Yet I know it's true**_

"NO! SHE"S MINE!" Flame turned to see Megatron ram into him and then pull him up by the throat.

_**That visions are seldom what they seem(come on and dance)**_

_I'm so confused. _Alectra thought. _I know him. I love him. I can't let him hurt him._

_**I know you **_

They then heard "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They all turned around to see that a large amount off electricity was overflowing her and she began to flout. A current then hit Megatron sending him to hit the wall. Next where his men.

Redalert then said "FlameConvoy! You have to calm her down! She'll destroy the base."

_**I know what you'll do**_

Rad looked up at her. She was still crying. He got up and walked up to her.

_**You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream**_

Non of the currents hit him. It was as if they where letting him pass.

_**I know you**_

He then grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

_**I danced with you once upon a dream(Come on and dance)**_

Alectra still thought about all the good times they had.

_**The gleam in your wyes seems so familiar to me**_

She looked into his eyes and new that he wanted to help her.

_**Yet I know it's true……**_

They then kissed and the chip was broken.

The electric currents came to a stop.

Alectra opened her eyes, that where green again and said "Thank you."

__________________________________________________________________________

They Autobots all went back to base.

Once they where their where all relieved.

"Man that was some crazy rescue." Hoist said.

"Yes but at least every one's home safe and sound." Optimus said.

"And I finely got my own minicon partner!" Overhaul said excitedly

(I am glad to be with you.)

"Us too LeaderOne. Know Megatron can't power link and that gives us a better chance." Hotshot said.

"Man this weack has bean crazy and it's only Tuesday." Flame said.

"Tuesday? FlameConvaoy it's Wednesday." Redalert said.

"What!" yelled the kids.

"But we still don't know how to turn back to normal. Our parent's are going to freak." Alectra said.

"And how are we going to get to school?" Cuchillo added.

Flame than thought _"Ahh man. Just when one disaster is over another comes right along. When are we ever going to get a brake?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 4**

* * *

**The kids all stood around in the rec room with the other Autobots while Redalert was in his lab trying to find a way to turn the kids back to normal.**

"**Man this stinks." Said Cuchillo.**

"**I know. We just got use to being transformers and now we have to get back to being human." Flame said.**

"**Then stay Transformers. You guys are great at being ones." Hotshot said.**

"**Thanks Hotshot, but we can't do that. Are families would miss us." Alectra said.**

"**Ah. I miss my parents." Overhaul said **

"**Ah come on. We've bean away from them longer than this Overhaul." Gasket told him.**

"**I know, but it feels different. Now that we look different." He responded.**

"**What do you mean?" Hotshot asked.**

"**I know what Overhaul is talking about. When we where human we could see our parents in our reflections in the mirror." Flame looked at his hands. "I use to look mostly like my dad, but I had my mothers eyes." **

"**I know what you mean hermano." Cuchillo said. "Everyone would always say that I was the splitting image of my dad." **

"**I was always told how much of my mom I have, especially my eyes." Alectra said.**

"**People say that I'm like a mixture between my parents." Overhaul said.**

"**Same here." Gasket said.**

"**AH! I want to be a kid again!" Overhaul said. Suddenly, a light shined from his spark, and when it stopped there was Fred, as a human again.**

"**Hu!" They where all shocked.**

"**Fred how did you do that?" Optimus asked.**

"**I don't know? I just started thinking about being human and then I said it and I was." Fred responded.**

* * *

**They went to Redalert and explained everything. **

**He put his hand on his chin, showing that he was thinking hard. Then he said "It appears that the transforming enhancer that caused you all to turn into transformers has also given you the ability to become human again." **

"**Really?!" Fred said "So I can still be Overhaul?" **

"**Let's try it out." Red said.**

**So Fred thought really hard and then said "I want to be a transformer!" and just like that another light appeared and he was Overhaul again.**

"**Hu! Amazing! It seams that the transforming enhancer not only enhances our transformation ability for our alt modes, but can also change the very person." Red said.**

"**So you won't have to find a way to turn us human again and we can still be transformers and kids?" Flame said.**

"**That's right." Red replied.**

"**Yeah!" They all cheered with happiness at this. All except for Scavenger and Optimus.**

* * *

**Optimus headed into his office with Scavenger so they could talk.**

**When they where in they began.**

**Optimus said "Scavenger. It looks like we have something new on our hands. Now that the kids can become human again they might decide to stay on earth once the ship is repaired."**

**Scavenger then said "Optimus, You know as well as I do that the kids would want to come with us to help us defeat the Decepticons." **

"**Yes, but even so once the war is over they may want to return to earth and have normal lives again." **

"**Maybe we should tell Rad about what we had planned for him." **

"**Yes, and also for the others." **

"**The others?" **

"**Alexis is a powerful worrier with her ability and has bean able to handle the Decepticons with ease. Plus she and Rad are in love. You can tell that it would be wrong to separate them. Alexis may even have the potential as a second in command, she could even be FlameConvoy's future wife." **

"**I can see what you mean about Alexis, but what of the others?"**

"**Carlos is the closest to Rad as a friend besides Alexis. Most likely he would make him his second in command, it would also be wrong to split up such a strong friendship." **

"**I see what you mean about him too, but what of Billy and Fred?"**

"**Billy is pretty much like a young soldier, like Hotshot and Sideswipe. He has potential to be a great soldier. Fred has compassion, he may be a bit afraid, but that doesn't keep him from helping his friends. He also has a good connection with minicons. He could be useful in retrieving many of the minicons. I mean he was able to get Leaderone to be his minicon partner."**

"**I think there's more to it Optimus." **

"**Hu." **

"**I think you would miss the kids too much. Yes they have helped us out a lot and have become very powerful, but we would all miss them to much. We see them as our own." **

**Optimus was a bit shocked by his old friends words but kept on track and told him something that would change their lives. "Scavenger, I think we should tell the children's parents." **

**He nodded and said "It wouldn't be right to take them away from them." **

"**So it's decided." **

* * *

**The kids where all trying out their new ability and where happy to be human again.**

**They where all in the rec room in their human form with the other Autobots. Carlos, Rad, and Billy where on couch watching T.V. Alexis was typing away at her computer and Fred was doing what any body would expect from him. He was making the hugest sandwich you ever saw. He had chips and cookies on the side and a big old glass of soda. He came to the couch and plopped down to enjoy his meal. **

**Alexis noticed this and said "Eeew! Fred what is that?" **

**Hotshot then said "Wow Fred you're really packin' their." **

**Fred looked at them and said "Hey I haven't had any human food in almost a weak so lay off." **

**Carlos then said "Easy amigo. Where just saying that you may be getting a bit to much."**

**Rad then said "Let's leave him alone guys. We all deserve a rest after what's happened."**

"**You're probably right." Alexis said. **

* * *

**Later on that day. **

**All the Autobots ,besides the kids, where at the main control room. Optimus had an announcement to say. **

**Optimus looked at all his men and said "Men. I think it's time we tell the children's parents about us." **

"**WHAT?!" Was their response.**

"**Optimus you can't be serious?" Hotshot said.**

"**They'll probably call the authorities on us." Hoist said next.**

"**I think we would be asking for to much attention." Blurr added.**

"**Yeah don't you think it's a bit risky?" Sideswipe said.**

"**Though it would be interesting to see their faces." Jetfire commented.**

"**I would like to see their reactions." Redalert added.**

"**I don't like this." Starscream said.**

"**We know it may seem strange, but we can't just take the children from them." Optimus responded.**

"**What do you mean. We may bring them along on our space trip, but they won't be staying with us." Hotshot said.**

"**Actually…." Scavenger started.**

"**What?! You can't be serious?" Hotshot interrupted.**

"**Actually we are." Optimus said.**

"**What do you mean sir?" Jetfire asked.**

"**I think that the kids may be good transformers and be valuable warriors. Plus they would probably always feel different because of being transformers. " Optimus said.**

**They all just stared at him.**

* * *

**Meanwhile the kids where enjoying themselves and talking about their new ability.**

"**So what do you guys think we should say when we turn into transformers and when we turn into humans?" Carlos asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Rad asked.**

"**I mean don't you think it would be lame shouting out 'I want to be this'? I mean come on. It sounds kind of corny." Carlos responded.**

"**I have to agree. It dose sound lame." Billy said.**

"**Maybe we could say 'super up!'" Fred said.**

"**That's lame. How bout 'Autobotize!'" Billy said.**

"**That sounds lamer amigo." Carlos commented.**

**Alexis then said "Hey I got it. How about when we want to be transformers we say 'Transform into whatever out transformer name is!'"**

**Rad then said "Yeah and when we want to be humans we say 'Humanize!'" **

"**Okay that's cool." Carlos said.**

**Suddenly the minicon alert went off.**

**The kids came running into the control room with the others.**

**Rad said "Hey what's going on?" **

**Redalert then said "There's a minicon in the Rocky Mountains." **

**Optimus then said "How about you kids turn into transformers. We don't want the Decipticons finding out about you being able to turn human yet." **

**Rad then said "You got it Optimus. Okay guys. TRANSFROM!"**

**The rest said "YEAH!" **

**Rad then said "Transform into FlameConvoy!" So a bright light appeared and he was FlameConvoy again. The others did the same.**

**Carlos said "Transform into Cuchillo!" **

**Alexis said "Transform into Alectra!" **

**Billy then said "Transform into GasketBeam!" **

**Finely Fred said "Transform into Overhaul!" **

"**Wow nice call." Jetfire said.**

"**Thanks." they all said.**

**They got into the warp room and went to the Rocky Mountains.**

* * *

**When they got their Optimus said something that surprised them.**

"**Okay kids. I think it's time you all get separated on this mission." **

"**WHAT?!" **

"**You all will go with a different bot. It's time to see how you will handle your self's." **

"**But we haven't bean separated like this before." Overhaul said.**

"**Yeah and when we do it's usually Rad, Alexis, Carlos in one group and Fred and me in another." Gasket beam said.**

"**Relax guys, I think it's best if we learn how to handle ourselves, we already know how to work as a team, but we won't always be together so we need to get use to it." Flame said.**

"**So this is how it's going to be." Optimus said "Overhaul, you will go with Hoist. It's time for those soldier lessons." **

"**Yes sir." **

"**Cuchillo, it's time for those second in command lessons. Your going to be with Jetfire." **

"**You got it Optimus." **

"**GasketBeam you go with Hotshot and Sideswipe." **

"**Got it." **

"**Alectra, you go with Starscream, since you can both fly it would be good for aerial combat practice if you run into trouble." **

**Starscream, Alectra and Flame all looked at each other. Flame nodded his head to tell them it was fine.**

"**Okay Optimus." Alectra said.**

"**FlameConvoy, you'll be going with me and Scavenger. It's time for your leader lessons." **

"**Alright." **

**So they all spread out to search for the minicon.**

* * *

**Overhaul whimpered as he traveled with Hoist across a part of the mountains.**

**Hoist noticed this and said "What's wrong Overhaul?" **

"**I'm nervous. I'm not use to being alone on missions without GasketBeam with me. Plus what if we get ambushed." He responded.**

**LeaderOne then said (Don't worry. You have me know.)**

"**Yeah you're right. I mean we did do good back at the moon base." Overhaul said.**

**Hoist just chuckled a bit.**

* * *

**GasketBeam, Hotshot, and Sideswipe where going through some trees as they walked through the forest. **

**Hotshot said "Uh..I can't take these things. Their always getting in my way." **

**Sideswipe then said "Come on bro, it's not that bad." **

**Gasket, who was ahead of them said "Would you guys keep up, I'm already out of the woods." **

**Suddenly a laser was shot next to him.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What was that?!" Gasket said and turned around as Hotshot and Sideswipe came up to see that it was Demolisher.**

"**Oh no." Was what Gasket said before Demolisher yelled "This is for what happened back at the base!" as he jumped down to attack the three.**

* * *

**Alectra was souring through the sky with Starscream as they tried to find the minicon.**

**Alectra asked "Do you see the minicon?" **

**Starscream just answered "Negative." **

"**Are you okay?" **

"**Of course." **

"**No you're not. What's on your processor?" **

"_**How dose she always know that's something's wrong? I can't tell her that I'm worried about meeting her parent's. When they find out about my Decepticon past they'll probably be afraid of me." **_**He looked at his insignias on his wings in disappointment.**

"**We don't have to worry about it right know." **

**Alectra caught this and thought **_**"Maybe I should ask Optimus if we can change his insignias." **_

**Starscream then said "Remember to use your sensors to detect far away object close to the ground." **

"**Got it." She tried it and a bunch of targets and numbers appeared in her optics. "Wow." **

**Starscream just smiled at her reaction.**

**Suddenly out of nowhere, Thrust appeared and said "Looking for something." **

**They both stopped in mid air and in shock.**

"**I believe that we have a score to settle after what happened last time." Thrust continued.**

**Suddenly, behind him rose up Tidalwave and said "Tidalwave mad at fem bot." **

**Alectra just gulped at this. **

* * *

**Cuchillo and Jetfire walked through the mountains wile searching for the minicon.**

"**Remember Cuchillo, you always have to be ready when you're second in command. You never know when you need to take control or combine with your leader." Jetfire said.**

**Cuchillo stumbled sand said "Wait, wait, wait. You mean me and Flame could combine?" **

"**Of course. Usually with Autobots it's with the commander and the second in comand, or with a really good friend. You two seam to have both, so yeah, maybe." **

"**Wo! That be so cool." **

"**Hold on there, you would have to first go through some intensive training." **

"**How intensive?" **

"**Supernova intensive." **

"**Is that to hard for you?" They both turned to see Wheeljack with a smug smile on him.**

"**You wanna fight?!" Cuchillo said.**

"**You no I do." Wheeljack replied.**

"**Then let's not waist our time chatting." Jetfire said.**

**They then charged at each other.**

* * *

**Flame, Optimus, and Scavenger were going through a couple of tree's.**

**Optimus said "Now Flame, when being a leader you have to make sure that each member is safe." **

**Scavenger then said "You also have to be quick thinking and be careful when planning a strategy." **

**They didn't know it, but Cyclones was watching them and hearing what they where saying. **

**Cyclones said "Why are they asking this kid about all these leader questions?" **

**Optimus then asked "So what would you do if you and you're teem where cornered by the Decepticons in one of the nearby cliff?" **

**Flame then said "I would try to find a way out." **

**Scavenger then said "What if there wasn't a way out?" **

**Flame responded with "I tell one of the others to call for back up while Overhaul used his shield to protect us." **

**Optimus then said "What if the coms didn't work, and his shield was down?" **

**Flame thought for a while and then said "Well lets see. I would come up to the front to face Megatron with that clenching hands move. I would tell Alectra to shock the cons. That would pretty much do it." **

**Scavenger then asked "What if Alectra couldn't use such a big shock?" **

**Flame thought again and said "Then we would have to divide ourselves out to defeat the opponent we can take out easily first and then combine our strengths on the more dangerous ones." **

**Optimus then said "Very good, but what if that lead to one of you being captured? Megatron would probably call for a trade but would not keep his word."**

**Flame thought on this for a while longer then the other questions and said "I don't know. I couldn't bear it if one of my friends got hurt, or if I had to give up the minicon. I wouldn't know what to do." he put his head down shamefully.**

**Optimus put an arm on Flame and said "That's a reasonable answer." Flame looked up at him in surprise. "Remember when I had to trade the minicons to Megatron for you and the others?" **

"**Yeah." Flame responded. **

**Optimus continued with "I felt the same way, but everything turned out fine in the end. You see we don't always know what to do, so we have to be brave in times like that." **

**Flame then said "You mean like Overhaul was when he shocked Megatron with Laserbeack." **

**Optimus chuckled at this and said "Yes, like that." **

**Cyclones then said "Snore fest. I'm gonna give them a little wake up call." **

**Suddenly the three bots heard a cackling laugh to see Cyclones coming right at them and got into position.**

* * *

**Gasket, Hotshot, and Sideswipe where all trying hard to defend themselves against Demolisher as he tried everything he had on them. **

**Gasket then said "Hey we don't have the minicon, so why are you bugging us?" **

**Demolisher then said "This isn't about the minicon. You little pests humiliated us and know it's pay back." **

**Gasket then said in an irritated tone "Pay back?! You guys are the ones who kidnapped my best friend!" and shot at him.**

**It hit Demolishers foot and he grabbed it and started to hop around yelling "Ow! Hey that hurt!"**

**Hotshot then rammed into him and made him fall.**

**Sides took this chance to point his laser at him and said "Don't move."**

"**Nice one bro." Hotshot said **

"**Thanks Hotshot." Sides responded.**

"**Hey what about me?" asked Gasket.**

"**You too man." Hotshot said.**

**Gasket smiled at this.**

* * *

**Up in the air Alectra tried shocking the two mechs out but couldn't. She only made them feel a bit pain.**

"**Hey why isn't it working?!" she asked.**

**Thrust then said "I created a concoction that I sprayed on our helms so that the electric pulses wouldn't knock us out my dear." **

**Starscream then said as he charged at Tidlewave "Alectra, you can't always count on your powers, try servo to servo!"**

"**Got it!" she said and lunged at thrust. She began to punch the mech several times. His face went side to side with each punch.**

"**Why you no good." he said and grabbed her bay the arm and threw her.**

"**Ahhhh!" she screamed, but got back into the fight by flying right at Thrust.**

**He was about to grab her again when she changed direction and flew above him and hit his head.**

"**Ow!" he yelled in pain.**

"**That'll teach yeah." she said.**

**He glared back at her, but then looked at Starscream who was fighting with Tidlewave with his sword.**

**He flew pass her.**

"**Hey!" she said.**

**He then attacked Starscream by tackling him and said "Tidelwave, help me restrain him."**

**The two restrained him by each grabbing an arm.**

"**What are you doing?!" she said.**

**Thrust then said "Listen here femme. Make your teammate surrender and we will release the traitor."**

**Starscream then said "Don't do it Alectra!"**

**Alectra then said "If there's one thing I've learn from you Decepticons is to never trust your word, and I just remembered about what you said. You know, how you only used the concoction on your helms?" and powered up.**

"**Oh no." said Thrust.**

"**Tidlewave no like this." said the giant.**

**She then created an electric ball in each hand and threw one of thrust arms and another at Tidlewave.**

**The two mechs only screamed in pain and fear.**

* * *

**Jetfire and Wheeljack hands where locked. Each trying to make their opponent fall.**

**Jetfire said "See Cuchillo, locking hands is a great why to test your opponents strength."**

"**This isn't a lesson Autobot!" Wheeljack said angrily and they started wrestling on the ground.**

"**Oh no!" yelled Cuchillo as he ran up to help.**

**Suddenly Wheeljack took out his laser and shot Jetfire close to the spark.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" was Jetfires terrible cry as he went out like a light.**

"**Jetfire!" yelled Cuchillo at the terrible sight. **

**Wheeljack only laughed at this and made Cuchillo angrier.**

**He tried to attack by throwing his knifes at him, but before he could, Wheeljack sent out an electric current that stopped him from doing so.**

"**What was that?" he asked.**

"**A little something to keep your ability at bay while I try to take you in."**

"**Not a chance!" **

"**Oh really? How do you plan to protect yourself without your weapon." he said as he took out his laser.**

**Cuchillo gritted his teeth at this. He thought **_**"Ah man he's right. How am I going to get out of this?"**_

**He looked down at a rock, "**_**It looks like it could be a transformer sized soccer ball." **_**He then looked up at the mountain side and saw a cliff, "Suddenly the picture of a wrestler flying of a poll came to mind." **_"That's it." _

He kicked up the rock and, shuffled it from one knee to the other.

"What are you doing?!" 

"Watch!" he said as he kicked the rock at his hand and knocked his laser out of his hand, the rock then landed on it.

Cuchillo then ran up the mountain, got on the cliff and jumped off it as he yelled "Lucha Libri!" and landed on the Decepticon. He then picked him up on his back, twirled him around, and slammed him back on the ground as he jumped on him with his elbow landing on Wheeljack's stomach.

This knocked out the con.

Cuchillo gut up and ran to Jetfire "Oh man! He's banged up good!" he then turned on his com and said "Red! It's Cuchillo! You have to get here know! Jetfires bean shot in the chest!"

"Oh no! That's where his spark is! Stay on the line with me. I'm on my way. Just follow my instructions."

"Got it." he said as he started to work on his friend.

* * *

Cyclones was laughing like his normal maniacal self as he shot at the three Autobots.

The three took out their weapons and aimed at him as they dodged his lasers.

"FlameConvoy, what do you want to do?!" asked Optimus.

"Me?!" he asked.

"Yes you! It's your lesson!" Scavenger yelled back.

Dodging and aiming wasn't getting them anywhere so he then got and idea and said "Highwire, combine!" so they did just that and his jets came out and he flew up to the Decepticon.

"What do you think your doing kid?!" asked Cyclones.

"Taking you down!" responded Flame.

He took out his sword and cut off his propellers. The copter fell to the ground and landed hard.

"Uh…" was Cyclones response as he tried to get up.

"Don't move." said a gruff voice as he looked up to see Scavenger pointing a laser at him.

Flame was happy to see that they had won. He then saw that there was a shining green object in the mountain and said "The minicon."

* * *

Hoist and Overhaul where still walking when Hoist got a message from Optimus saying "We got the minicon." 

"That's great Optimus. We'll see you at your coordinates. Hoist out." he ended the transmission and said to Overhaul "Looks like where going home kid."

"Not yet." said a gruff voice and they looked up to see Megatron on a cliff glaring at them.

Hoist growled as Overhaul whined with worry.

Megatron then said "Now me and you have a score to settle child. That minicon you posses is mine!"

(Don't let him take me!) pleaded LeaderOne.

"Don't worry I won't let him." Overhaul said to his new minicon partner.

"I don't think so!" Megatron said as he charged down at them.

Overhaul screamed with terror, but Hoist got in-between them and started wrestling with Megatron. But he was soon put in head lock and Megatron said "Listen child. Give yourself up and return that minicon, or I'll make sure that your friend won't survive this time!" he was talking about when he used the Requam blaster on Hoist and almost ended his life.

"Uh…." Overhaul said as he saw his friend in this helpless position.

"Don't do it Overhaul, a soldier never gives up!" Hoist said.

"Stay quit!" Megatron yelled as he began to choke him.

"Run Overhual." said Hoist as best he could.

Overhaul didn't know what to do, he couldn't let his friend get hurt. Then he remembered _"Hey if I can take this guy on when I was small then I can take him on know!"_

"Let him go!" yelled Overhaul.

Megatron just laughed at this and said "Not until you comply" and made hoist yell in pain.

This made Overhaul mad and said "LeaderOne combine!" he yelled as they combined and his gladiator armor came on.

"Why you!"

"Firzzbe Shield!" he yelled as he let his shield loose and it flew strait to his opponent.

Megatron cowardly used Hoist as a shield but to no avail as Overhaul's shield went behind him and cut part of his back, leaving a huge scar.

"How dare you-"

But he was cut off as Overhaul yelled "CHARGE!" as he charged at him. He slammed right into the Decepticon leader and wrestled with him on the ground.

Overhaul then said "You hurt my friend! I won't let you do that, and I won't let you hurt LeaderOne either! He told me what you all do to the minicons and it's wrong!" He then started punching him in the face.

Megatron had enough of this and took out his blaster but it was shot out off his hand.

They both turned to see Optimus, with his blaster at hand, and the others, Jetfire leaning on Redalert.

This made Megatron say "I won't forget this boy" and warped out of there.

"Did I just do what I think I did?" said Overhaul utterly confused.

He was then tackled with a hug from Gasket, fallowed by the other kids.

Gasket said "Wait a go Overhaul! You bot up!":

"Yeah amigo! You totally took Megatron down, big time!" said Cuchillo.

"I'm so glad your safe." said Alexis.

"That was really brave." Flame said.

"Yeah thanks kid." They all turned to hoist who was standing up.

"Are you okay?" asked Overhaul.

"Never better." he responded.

* * *

Later on. In the woods outside the base.

The Autobots stood in the trees as the kids stood in a clearing in their human forms.

Hotshot whispered "You sure this is a good idea sir?"

"No, but I know it's the right thing to do" he responded as some cars came up to the clearing and out stepped the kids parent's

Rad's dad was the first to speak "Son what's wrong?" (he looks the same as the guy in the show.)

"Yeah kids, what was so important that we had to drive all the way up here for." asked his mom.

"Perhaps we can explain." The parent's where shocked to see Optimus and the Autobots come out from the trees.

Rad then thought _"So know our parent's are going to be in on the secret. I just hope they can keep it. But looking at them it seemed that it was going to be tough to calm them down."_

* * *

_Pleas review. I like a lot of Reviews._

_Oh and Marry Christmas._


	10. Chapter 10

In the clearing of the woods stood the Autobots the kids and their parents.

Rad's mother screamed when she saw this along with Fred's mother ( she was a skinny woman with black hair that went down to her shoulders. She had Fred's skin and eyes. She wore a white long sleeved button up shirt, black pants, and black high heals, she was taller then her husband.) Some of the Autobots held their adios to drown out the noise.

Rad's father held his wife tight but was astonished by the giant robots. He said "Bradley, son? What's going on?" he said calmly.

Fred's father (A man who was heavy with black hair in the shape of his son's and a round face like his son, he also had his skin and eyes, he wore a navy blue business suit and black tie) Also held his wife tight.

Rad said "Dad I want you to meat our friends. The Autobots." he extended his hands towards his friends.

The kids and the Autobots started explaining their story to them. They looked a bit shocked by this, but they also looked calmer knowing what was going on.

"Nino's why didn't you tell us this before?" Said Carlos's dad( He looked like a more adult version Carlos with a small mustache and hair that was pulled back. He wore a green long sleeved button up shirt with blue jeans and black cowboy boots)

"We promised we wouldn't tell anybody." said Carlos shamefully.

"Well we did teach you to always keep your promises." said his mother (She had tan skin, eyes like Carlos, and the same hair tone only it was pulled back into a bun. She wore a short yellow summer dress with some yellow nurse shoes)

"But did we really teach our children to lie?" asked Alexis's father. (He had brown hair and a mustache and brown eyes. He wore a white button up shirt and tan pants and dress shoes)

"Would we of believed them?" Alexis's mother asked her husband (she looked identical to Alexis only with long hair that was wavy and to her shoulders, she wore a white shirt with a red suit jacket, a white skirt and red high heals)

"True." He responded.

"But why are you children telling us this know?" asked Billy's father. (He was a tall man with brown pulled backed hair. He had his son's eyes. He wore a blue short sleeved button up shirt and blue jeans.)

"Yes kids why is it so important for us to know about this now?" asked Billy's mother. (She had long brown hair in a pony tail that went down her back. She had freckles. She also had her son's eyes. She wore a white t-shirt under a light green sports jacket, baseball cap, a whistle around her neck, sports pants with white lines going down the legs and white sneakers.)

Rad then said "Well. Guys Transform into Autobot modes!" so they did just that.

Fred's mother screamed and fainted, her husband caught her. He had a look of shock to his face.

Alexis parents hugged each other.

Carlos parents did the same.

Billy's father fainted on the ground while his mother just stared on with an open mouth.

Rad's father looked on with shock and amazement, while his mother held on tight to him.

Rad's father said "Kid's what happened?!"

After reviving the parents that fainted they told their story of how they became transformers.

"Oh my baby!" said Fred's mother as she went up to her son and hugged his leg.

The rest of the parents came up and held their children. They then transformed back into humans and they still held them tight.

"This is all their fault!" Billy's mother pointed at the Autobots.

"No mom it's not. It was an accident." Billy responded.

"But why did you children stay and help them." asked Rad's father.

Rad then said "It was my fault for bringing them here and my responsibility. I had to help. The others just wanted to help me."

The parents couldn't blame their children for that. Optimus then said "I'm sorry for all the trouble and for the danger your children have faced. But me and my men would do anything to protect them."

They only looked on at them, then Rad's mother said "Well we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Martha White." His father then said "I'm George White."

Carlos's father then said "I'm Alberto Lopez." His mother said "I'm Flora."

Alexis's father "I'm Roger Cane." Her mother "I'm Lizzie."

Fred's father "I'm Ted Chang." His mother "I'm Sue."

Billy's father "I'm Jake West." His mother "I'm Alice."

Optimus then said "It's very nice to meat you all. I am Optimus Prime and these are my men." he then went around introducing everyone.

They then took them to the base

* * *

The parents where aw struck.

"So this is where you kids have bean hanging out. Not bad." said Jake.

George then said "It's like a candy store for scientist."

Rad then said "Me and Carlos said something like that but they just thought it was weird."

Hotshot then said "I still can't believe you humans have never bean on a space ship."

They then took them to the wreck room

They all sat down on the couch.

"So when our children turned into transformers you all started training them?" asked Sue.

"That's correct." said Optimus. " Scavenger is their main instructor but I have bean teaching Rad some leadership lessons."

Martha gasped and said "Our Bradley?"

Jetfire then said "I've bean teaching Carlos some second in command lessons."

Alberto said proudly "Makes sense."

Blurr then said "I've bean teaching Carlos and Billy some sniper lessons."

"That's my boy." said Alice with crossed arms and puffed out chest.

"I hope your careful with them." said Flora.

"Don't worry your boys have done a good job." said Blurr.

"What about our daughter." asked Roger.

"She's and excellent fighter, and a fantastic flyer." said Starscream.

"Excuse me why do you have a different markings then the others?" asked Lizzie.

Starscream then explained his story, which included Alexis's and Rad's relationship.

"Yeah your definably your mothers daughter if you can get so many men to fall for you." said Roger to his daughter. Alexis blushed at this.

Martha then said "Oh sweetie your in love?!" this made Rad blush.

Lizzie then said "I think he's a very cute boy and a nice one at that. Good choice Alexis." Alexis blushed even worse.

"What about our son?" asked Ted.

They then explained about Fred and his minicon and about their latest battle.

"You did what?!" asked Sue. "Oh my poor baby." she hugged her son.

"Mom!" said an embarrassed Fred. The others chuckled at this.

Rad then said "So can we stay for the rest of spring break?"

"Of course you can." said Martha.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Martha then said "Just let me call work and tell them I'll be out for a while."

"What?!" they all asked even the Autobots.

The rest of the parents did the same.

Alice then said "So where are we sleeping?"

"Excuse me?" asked Optimus.

"Well where not going to leave our children alone." said Flora.

"We are their parents and are responsible for them." said Alberto.

"Um…Well we can make up beds in each of the children's room." said Optimus.

"That would be nice." said Martha.

So they did just that.

The kids slept in their berths in their Autobot modes.

* * *

The next day the whole Autobot base was filled with the smells of home made pancakes.

The whole team came into the wreck room where they had a small kitchen and saw the mother's of the children where busy cooking. Though Billy's father was also there to help.

The kids where still in their Autobot modes.

Flame convoy said "Hey mom that smells good."

"Why thank you sweaty. Now turn back into your human form and get something to eat." said Martha.

Redalert then said "That won't be necessary . We have plenty of energeon for all the kids to drink."

"What is energeon." asked Flora.

"It is our food source." said Red and then explain it's nutrition to them.

Sue then said "Well my son is eating what I made for him. I know what he likes and what he needs. I don't want his blood pressure going down."

Flora then said "I agree. I'm a nurse and I want to make sure that my son is getting the right nutrition."

Sue then said "So come on kids. It's time to eat."

The kids did as they where told and came to eat.

Fred said "Finely some home cooking." he started to chump on his pancakes.

Red had a look of announce in his face and thought _"I know what I'm doing and I know their nutrition needs also." _

The fathers then came in and sat down with their children to eat. The wives then joined them.

When they where done eating Scavenger said "Okay kids time to get back to training."

* * *

Everyone went into the training room, even the parents. The kids turned into their robot modes.

Scavenger stood in the middle of the practice room as the kids stood in line.

Scavenger then said "Okay kids it's time for some sparring lessons."

He turned to Fred and said "Overhaul, your first." Fred nodded and came up to Scavenger and they got into position.

Ted then said "Overhaul?"

Optimus then said "That is Fred's transformer name. We call him that for his strength."

The parents where interested in this but then turned back to the lesson at hand.

Scavenger waved to Overhaul to come at him.

Overhaul charged at him and was bout to throw a punch when Scavenger grabbed him and flipped him.

Sue then yelled "My baby!" Ted held her back.

Overhaul then got up and said "I'm okay mom!" and charged back at Scavenger.

The two threw punches and blocked them. They did this repeatedly until Scavenger said "Good your getting better at hand to hand combat."

Overhaul smiled at this but then Scavenger charged at him. Overhaul shrieked, his mother did the same, but he grabbed scavenger and hauled him away from himself. Overhaul stood his ground and prepared to face him if he got up.

As Scavenger got up and he said "Very good. Your learning how to use your strength. That's all for now Overhaul." Overhaul nodded his head and said "Thanks." as he went back into line.

The kids congratulated him.

Sue said worriedly "Sweaty are you okay?!"

"Yes mom I'm fine."

Sue then turned to Scavenger and said "What are you doing with my son?! That was dangerous! He could of strain himself!"

"Mom!" whined Fred.

The Autobots where shocked by this, non of them would dare talk to Scavenger like that.

Ted then said "It's okay Sue he's fine. Besides he's not hurt and after what they told us it seams he's gone through worse then that."

Scavenger got over his shock and then said "GasketBeam, it's your turn."

Billy came up and got into position.

Alice then said "GasketBeam?" with a stern look.

Jetfire then said "We call him that for his temper and his ability to shoot lasers."

Gasket then charged at Scavenger but he only stepped to the side and Gasket turned on him and tried to punch and kick him but Scavenger kept dodging.

Alice then yelled "Com on son you can do better then that!"

Jake just stood their shocked at how his son was taking on a robot much larger then himself.

Suddenly Gasket landed a punch on Scavenger's cheek.

"Yeah!" cheered Gasket.

"That's my boy show him what you got!" yelled Alice.

Scavenger then tried to grab Gasket but he kept dodging the older transformer's grasp.

He then tried jumping over him, but he gave Scavenger the opportunity to grab him by the leg and throw him out of the sparring aria.

He landed in a pile of boxes. He then got up steaming and then took out his lasers and aimed them at Scavenger. But Blurr grabbed him by the scruff. "Hey!" he wiggled to try to get out of his grasp.

Blurr then said "What are you doing?! This is a sparing lesson! You better learn to control that temper of yours or else."

"Or else what?!" they all turned to Alice who looked furious and Jake who had a face of shock on his face.

Scavenger then said "Let him go Blurr." so he did so after a nod of his head.

Scavenger then said "You need to control that temper of yours. So to teach you a lesson about self control you'll be giving me 500 nerve blows."

"Aw man!" said Gasket.

"Move it soldier!" yelled Scavenger and so then he ran off to do as he was told with a look of surprise on his face.

Alice then said "Why does he have to do that? You're the one that threw him."

Scavenger then said "His opponents won't have any mercy on him, so he has to learn to suspect the unsuspected. Plus he also needs to learn how to use that temper of his if he wants to be a good fighter."

Alice thought about this while holding her chin and said "True."

The Autobots nodded at this with approval.

"So I guess me and his Father will help with his training."

"What?!" they all asked shocked.

"I can help by teaching him some exercises to help him with his strength and his father a shrink, so he knows about self control exercise. That's how we met."

Jake shrugged his shoulders with a cheeky smile and said "I couldn't get her to go away."

The others had a look of surprise on their faces.

Scavenger then said "Cochillo your up."

Carlos came up to the training aria.

His parents both said "Cochillo?"

Optimus then said "Yes. It means-"

Alberto then said "We know what it means."

Flora then said "But why is he named that?"

"Because of his ability."

They all turned to Blurr, who had his arms crossed and staring straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" asked Alberto.

Blurr then said without moving "He can use knifes as his weapons. I personally asked for him to be named that."

"I know about the knifes, but why did you ask for his name to be that?" asked Flora.

"He beat me in a fight using those things."

"But why did he get knifes as his weapons?" she asked.

Hotshot then said while scratching his face "I think it had something to do with him having a pocket knife with him when the explosion happened."

Flora then turned on her husband angrily and yelled "It was the pocket knife your ermano gave him! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Alberto then said "Flora calm down. It obviously came in handy when he got turned into a robot."

Red then said "It is also handy with medical emergencies."

Flora thought about this and said "If it is as useful as you say then I guess I should thank my brother in law."

"Excuse me but can I get back to my training session now?!" Scavenger yelled.

They all turned to see that the two got into a defensive stand. They circled each other. Scavenger then charged at him but Cuchillo moved to the side, jumped and landed on Scavengers back with his elbow. The older bot was smacked into the ground face first and now had a back ache.

He got up with a moan and said "Nice move kid where you learn that?"

They then heard a cheer and turned to see Alberto with his fist in the air yelling "Lucha libre! That's my boy. I knew watching those old Lucha matches would come in handy."

Scavenger then said "What ever it is it sure is useful." he turned to Cuchillo and said "Good job kid. Go get back in line."

"You got it teach." Cuchillo said happily at the complement and went back in line.

Scavenger then said "Alectra your next."

Lizzie then said "Oh I know why you called her that, it was because of her ability to use electricity correct?"

"She must of gotten it from the tazer we got her." Roger said.

"I knew it would come in handy." she said back.

They then looked at their daughter as she got into position. She then charged at him. Scavenger made a move to grab her but she flipped over him, crouched to the ground, and kicked him under the feet to trip him. He fell but landed on his hands and rolled himself up. He then charged at her. Alectra sprang to her feat and dodged to the side. She then twirled and kicked him in the back. Scavenger turned and grabbed her by the wrist and flipped her "Whoa" she sad as she land on her back. She then grabbed the arm Scavenger was holding her in, jumped up and twisted his arm as she move behind him and his arm went over. Scavenger then said "Very good. You're becoming sneaky with your attacks." Alectra nodded and went back in line.

Lizzie then said "That's my girl, I knew teaching you self defense would come in handy, we should probably continue with it."

Alberto then said "That's a great idea, I should show my son some more wrestling moves."

Scavenger then thought _"I thought I was the instructor here."_

He then said "FlameConvoy your next."

He nodded his head.

George then said interested "FlameConvoy?" his mother looked confused.

This time Scavenger spoke "We call him that for his ability to create flames with his sword and because he has a leader like attitude."

Flame blushed at this comment.

They then both got into position. They when at the same time and interlocked hands. Scavenger then said "Good you've bean paying attention to Optimus fights against Megatron."

Flame just kept focused. They where like that until Flame right leg slipped which gave Scavenger the chance to flip him on his back "Oophe." was all he could say.

Scavenger then picked him up and threw him.

His parents gasped at this and Martha said "What is he doing?!"

Flame got up and said "It's okay mom."

She turned to see her son get up and then charged at the green robot again. He tried to land a punch on him but Scavenger blocked it with his arm. They sparred for a while and then Scavenger flipped him on his back again only he put his foot on top of him and said "Come on. Don't give you're enemy the satisfaction of ever doing this to you-" Flame then grabbed his foot and flipped him to the floor as he jumped up and put his foot on him now and said "Like this?"

Scavenger only smiled and said "Just like that." Flame helped him up and they shook hands.

Scavenger then said "Your sparing session are over for the day with me. It's time to get back to your other lessons."

Blurr then said "Cuchillo, GasketBeam. We have target practice."

Cuchillo then said "Alright!"

Gasket said "Finely." and slumped down to the floor.

Flora then said "Don't forget about us." The two children went up to their parents and picked them up on their way out of the room.

Hoist then said "We should do some target practice as well Overhaul."

"Okay." he said as he picked up his parents and they walked out of the room hearing Sue say "Target practice? Isn't that dangerous."

Overhaul only whined "Aaww mom…"

Optimus then said "FlameConvoy Alectra I want you two to go with Starscream for some flying practice." he then turned to Starscream and said "Could you teach FlameConvoy some sword training."

Starscream nodded and said "Of course sir." he then walked out with Alectra picking up her parents and fallowing him. Flame did the same.

The others just left. Only Scavenger and Optimus where left.

Scavenger then said "Sir don't you think we should tell them?"

Optimus then said "We should first let them see what he can do, then we can tell them."

Scavenger only nodded his head.

* * *

In the target room.

Cuchillo was hitting expertly at the targets and hitting the center each time. While Gasket beam just kept firing aimlessly and hitting everything.

Blurr then said "Alright Cuchillo you seem to have mastered targeting."

"Thanks." he said

"I want you to go with Redalert today. I think GasketBeam is going to need my help today, especially after what happened in the sparring aria."

"Sure thing." He went up to his parents and picked them up. He said "You'll like Redalerts med bay mom, It's got a bunch off cool stuff in it."

Flora only said "I hope he keeps it clean."

Alberto then said "That was some nice shooting son."

"Thanks dad."

When they left Blurr turned to Gasket, but before he could say anything Gasket beam said angrily "You don't have to say anything. I know I'm a horrible shooter and that my temper is out of control." he crossed his arm.

Blurr then tried to say something but was once again interrupted only this time it was by Jake who said "If you keep thinking like that you'll never accomplish anything."

"But it's true!" he yelled and then shot at a target and missed.

"See?!"

Jake then said "Maybe if you focused instead of just randomly shooting-"

"Don't you think I try?!" he then sat crisscross on the floor hung his head down as he held it.

Alice then said "Son what have I always told you?"

Gasket then said "Winners never quite and quitters never win."

"Exactly!"

"Yeah exactly don't you see?! I'm a quitter. I gave up on almost everything I've done. Karate, singing, and guitar." Gasket replied.

"You didn't give up on finding out about the giant robots did you?" Jake said.

"No." he replied

"Then your no quitter. You didn't give up and in the end you found out about them and you became one of them." Jake replied.

Alice then said "So what are you going to do?!"

"I'm gonna quit." he mumbled.

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm not gonna quit!" he said as he stood and looked at his target. He then got his arm up. He concentrated and then shot. But he missed. "AHGR!" he yelled in frustration. He sat down again and held his head.

Blurr then said "I don't understand it. You where able to hit the targets that shot back and Cyclones perfectly."

"Only because they got me mad and my friends where in trouble and so was I." he replied back.

Jake then snapped his fingers and said "That's it!"

They turned to him and Blurr said "What's it?"

Jake then said looking at his son "You can aim perfectly when you or your friends are in danger right. Well what if you visualized. Visualize that one of your friends is in trouble and then aimed for the attacker."

"But I can't always protect them!" he yelled.

"Son what do you mean?"

"I can't always protect my friends. I couldn't protect Overhaul when he got kidnapped, what if I let him down again, he's my best friend." he held his head down lower.

Jake then said "So that's why you're having trouble aiming. No you can't always protect your friends but by the looks of it they don't need much protection, even Fred has ground up a bit and isn't as afraid."

"Yeah and one day he'll stop hanging out with me when he doesn't need me anymore."

Alice then said "Don't say that! For as long as I can remember you two have bean inseparable and I don't think that going to change."

"But I'll still be the only one who hasn't changed in any way."

Jake then said "You care more about people and your showing your emotions more, not just anger. In a way that's part of growing up."

"Then what do I do about my temper?"

Alice then said in a kinder tone "What do you think you should do with it?"

Gasket got up, stared at his target with full concentration, lifted his arm up and shot. It hit it right in the middle and it shattered. He then said "I'm going to use it when I need it and that's to take care of my friends."

His parents smiled up at him. He leaned down, picked them up and hugged them and said "Thanks."

Blurr then thought _"How come I couldn't get him to co-operate with me like that?" _He stared on enviously.

* * *

Review. Next time we will see how the others are doing.


End file.
